


My Side of the Story

by Ara_Carmen63



Series: Falling Skies Universe [1]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alien Invasion, Apocalypse, Deviates From Canon, Falling Skies Universe, Mention of Death, No romantic relationship, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Sort of Graphic Description of Gore, The Fighting Masons, War, maybe the start of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Carmen63/pseuds/Ara_Carmen63
Summary: Addison was not impressed by the Alien Invasion, but who was to be honest. She was left with no family, nothing to her name, and an annoying harness strapped to her back. To make it even better she meets a group of aliens that ropes her into a very exciting couple of months.But when Addison gets to Charleston and meets the famous Mason clan, her time there is not what was expected. It is not all what it looks like and Addy is going to find out that the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is definitely not like the Falling Skies universe. I started watching it in 2016 and I am crushed that I missed the chance to be a part of this amazing fandom in it's glory. I have watched the show at least three times, scrolled through every Tumblr tag and read every fanfic and have not gotten enough of it. So I got fed up and decided to write my own fic. I don't have a Beta and I probably have a lot of mistakes in this story, but I am proud of it. There was many things I disagreed with in the final seasons of Falling Skies, and many story lines I thought were tacky and unnecessary (cough, the love triangle with Ben, Hal and Maggie, cough) but this is my chance to put it right in my own head. 
> 
> This story does focus on an original character but I wanted to use that gateway to pull out some of the sides of the characters we didn't get to see very much, like how much Ben was affected by the spikes, or the darker sides of Tom. I love exploring this and seeing what i can do with it.
> 
> You do not have to read this story by any means and it may not be that great but I am posting it to add to the small amount of fanfic, and to contribute to our little fandom.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

If someone told me that I would be friends with a group of aliens, fighting a war with a group of rebels and also become part alien I would have told them to go screw off or write a movie. But that would have been 2 years ago, a lot can happen in 2 years. More than you would think. 

They wiped out our communications first, all cellphones, WI-FI, satellite, everything was gone. It should have been obvious that this was the first hours of an invasion, but like humans do we all assumed that it was just a power outage. The government assured us that one of the satellites got hit and everything would return to normal in no time. So we sat and waited. And waited. 

It was another 2 days before something else happened. Lights shot out from the sky as a huge ship flew out from above, it was like something from a movie. Some people even clapped thinking it was just a prop for an upcoming alien movie, no one was worried. I still don’t understand why people weren’t panicking, but life continued on. I guess that's the thing about the human race, we dream of destruction and watch it happily but no one ever thought it would happen to them.

Finally after a week after the initial contact we were attacked. It was unlike anything anyone has seen before. Giant metal men flew down from the sky, letting off low moans, like priests chanting, before letting off so many shots that it could kill hundreds in minutes. Second came the monsters. Everyone always says that aliens will look somewhat like us, that they would be friendly and just want peace. If someone said aliens everyone would think of E.T, 

But that is definitely not what came out of the sky that day. Six-legged beasts came down in ships, my town (or what’s left of it) called them Greenies, because of the ghastly green colour they are. By this time people had tried to fight back, but it was no use. There was armor covering their body, their limbs moving at unimaginable speeds, foam dripping form their mouths as they crawled over bodies of dead loved ones.

It was… terrifying, to put it best. Everyone was utterly terrified.

The government collapsed in a matter of a month, people claiming that the president was dead. The army had been taken down first, major bases had been attacked, all air transport had been grounded, and the seas were no longer safe. 

This showed us that these so called “aliens” were not peace loving, dumb creatures with a hopeful message. There was nothing cool about this attack. No comic books to be made, no super hero to come rescue us. The majority of humanity died in the first month. 

You couldn't go a day without seeing someone killed, it wasn’t just men, but women, children, and animals. Everything that moved was being put down. They had no care in the world, their mission, their purpose, was unknown to us. 

In that first month my whole family died. There was no one left for me to worry about, my three siblings, parents, friends, aunts, uncles, and grandparents, everyone I ever knew was gone right before my eyes. 

I guess it was easier that no one was left, there was no one to remind me of what I had lost, it made it easier to pretend that they never existed. 

So I went on, for a while I walked the streets, out of Portland, to the south. And I kept walking. Of course I picked up weapons, food, water, scrounging whatever I could. I felt like a ghost drifting through the streets. I felt dead. I was convinced that I would die like this, walking along the streets, wasting away.

So if someone told me I would help this small group of rebels, and my new alien friends, end the war, with the help of my new alien powers, I would have told you that you were crazy. Yet that is what happened. This is my story. 

It all started with me walking into the wrong goddamn store. 

I thought this Denny’s was fine, yeah it’ll be fine, what could go wrong in a Denny’s? Well you are in for a show mister. I was starving, my food had run out days ago and my water was dangerously close to gone. The only store in a 5 mile radius that I haven’t checked yet was the Denny’s.

As soon as I walked into the store, Greenies were on me like the plague. I was surrounded, had no weapons, my guns had been lost in a close call with other humans, and no means of escape. After they got a hold of me, they dragged me for half a mile to a hospital. I couldn’t really see through the commotion, if these bastards were going to take me I will sure as hell put up a fight. 

When we got there I saw other kids. I screamed at them, begged for them to help me but they just wandered, with no light in their eyes. They looked like dead men walking. I was soon dragged into a dark warehouse type room. There was orange lights everywhere and muck on the floors, it was disgusting.

When people ask me later what happened I will always say I can’t tell them, all I can remember is the unimaginable pain. It was like someone was taking a blowtorch to my spine. It felt like a second and an eternity all at once. Suddenly everything was brighter. The lights, the sounds, the smells, everything. But at the same time my mind got duller. A fog rolled over my thoughts and the last thing I remember is a Greenie standing over me. 

The next time I awoke, it felt so different. I felt tired and worn out but so much stronger than before. 

Later I would find out I was in captivity for months, just another kid with a bug strapped to my back, hulling scrap metal for no imaginable purpose. 

I woke up to the sight of a man taking a boy from our group. It was all quite blurry, happening so fast. I saw a dark haired boy stab the Greenie on top of me and the other children. The dark haired one grabbed the blond one and ran, leaving the other kids quaking with pain. A connection that I don’t remember feeling was ripped away. 

Other kids were crying, hugging the Greenie close to their bodies, but I did what I know best, I ran.

I ran for days, stopping only at stream to drink and then kept going. I had felt the thing on my back drain of power for quite some time now. The light was dying and on the third day it finally flickered out. 

I pulled it from my back and threw it as far as I could. It felt like my back had a huge piece of dead skin, it easy to rip off and oh so satisfying. But as soon as it was off I fell to the ground screaming. My back was on fire. No, worse than that, it felt as if my spine was being ripped from my body. I curled up in a ball and laid there for hours waiting for the pain to be over but it never stopped. 

I can’t remember how I did it but I pulled myself to a little cave near a lagoon and sat there waiting for death. In my more lucid moments I found a small stream to drink, and did some other unsavory things (I may have eaten a rabbit or two, raw). I managed to keep myself alive for God knows how long. 

It was a vicious cycle of pure pain. It would be in my back mostly, but it could travel everywhere, my legs, arms, and head.   
The only relief was the moments after I had passed out, savoring the times where I saw my family, only to be ripped back into reality.   
In retrospect it was probably not a great idea to rip the bug off, but I can’t undo that now. 

The one glance of hope that came my way was in the most unlikely of forms. It came as 7 huge monsters looking at my face. These were not the Greenies, or the metal men, but round creatures. They had large eyes and massive bodies, with a blue-black complexion, ones that could dwarf me easily. 

If there was any energy left in me I would have screamed for help. But I was left helpless, in burning pain in front of these giants. A smaller one came up to me, a device in his massive hand unlike any other. It made a couple beeps and squeaks and then lite up when he passed it around my back. My eyes widened as a thought crossed my mind. What if they are with the Greenies? I can’t go back there, not to blank stares and mindless movement. Trying to squirm away but my back lite up again in pain and I screamed in protest. The largest beast waved his hands and clicked aggressively at the smallest one. The tiny one kept his eyes on his devices and, I’m guessing, calmly explained something. Another beast came forward, this one with an air of authority, everyone straightened when he walked into the little grove I was hidden in. 

The smallest one and the largest one started talking at once, rushing over each other with clicks, trills and extravagant hand motions.   
After a minute the leader perked up and stopped the larger one, the smaller one repeated what he had said and the leader nodded, looking what I guessed was happy. 

The leader stated something and all of them nodded. 

Suddenly they all turned to me and I let out a muffled scream before scrambling into a wall in my attempt to get away. I felt my head hit the back wall and then I was out like a light. 

 

The next time I woke up I was still in the cave, all the giants had gone except for one, the smallest. Feeling that I wasn’t dead or injured more I wondered why that was. I thought they wanted to kill me. Now I was not so sure. 

When I woke up next it was sometime after the first, there was a light frost on the ground, indicating winter, when I had escaped the compound in late summer. This was not good. Looking around the cave I saw no one there, no beasts and no Greenies. Maybe this was all a dream. 

I slowly stretched upwards, mindful of my back and how it has been acting. Surprisingly I felt no daggers being shoved in my back but only a searing pain that I can laugh at now compared to what I had endured before. 

Grabbing the only weapon I could find, a stick from the corner of the cave, I crept out to the outside, hoping to not see the giants. Sadly my prayers were not answered. There sitting on the rock was the largest giant, looking down at his device, it looked like a tablet. Huh.   
After that thought my mind went straight to attack and run. With my back like this I could get maybe a couple miles, more if I grabbed whatever gear he (or it) had on him. 

Steeling myself up, I ran forward and hit the giant as hard as I could over the head with the stick. 

I closed my eyes and hoped to see a knocked out giant at my feet but only found a very pissed off giant and a broken stick next to his own feet. I gave a shriek and started dragging myself towards the tree line a coupled meters away from the center of the clearing.   
As soon as the shriek let out, the smallest giant came running with flowers and leaves in his hand. I screamed louder and shuffled as fast as I could. Right into another giant. The leader. 

I am done for.

I scrambled back into the center where the three giants backed me up against the outer cave wall. Grabbing the broken stick I kept my last resort open, fighting my way out. My first thought was to yell at them but if they haven’t killed me yet then they must need me or want information. I decided to ask them questions,

“What do you want?!” 

I felt like my great aunt Marge, she was going a bit crazy and yelled about aliens taking her from her home, we all thought that was silly but I guess she’s the one laughing now. I looked like a crazy person waving sticks around and yelling at giants.   
The giants just blinked at me and the largest one seemed to sigh and roll his eyes. Jesus who, what are these things. i yelled again, getting frustrated,

“What do you want!?”

The smallest one moved forward and held his hands up, adjusting something on his neck, he answered me surprisingly,

“Can you understand me now hatchling?”

I squinted at his garbled speech, ignoring the ‘hatchling’ comment,

“Was that English?”

The smallest one nodded eagerly, he stepped forward a bit but I stepped back in time. Seeing this interaction the leader stepped forward, after adjusting his neck thing too. He raised his hand in greeting and announced them,

“We are the Volm, I am Chichauk II’Sichninch Cha’tichol, this is my medic Famak’inshn Ukaruksich Pl’ulvuri, and my second in command Shak-Chic II She-Shesash.” 

I blinked as he pointed to himself, the smallest one and then the largest one respectively. Whatever names he just said made no sense, and were just some clicking and trills. I slowly nodded and came up with nicknames, if I am going to die at their hand I better have names to curse in the afterlife. He saw my confusion and mistook it for fear,

“We mean no harm, we only want to help, you were injured and we have remedies for that.”

At the mention of injured the throbbing in my back rose and I shuddered, not lowering the stick. Cochise (the leader) moved forward and tried to reason,

“Please let my medical officer help you, since you took off the harness when it was dead it did not kill you, only left you with great pain. We can help the pain.”

It sounded nice, no pain. But I didn’t know how I could trust these things, these so-called Volm. I decided to ask my own question,

“Why are you on Earth, what do you want?”

Cochise blinked and looked up at the sky,

“We came from our home planet light years away, we have been fighting the Espheni for hundreds of years. They go from planet to planet taking resources and destroying what life is on there. We landed here many months ago but was cut off from the maiden ship. We are waiting for our scouts to come back with the location of your human resistance. From there we can come up with a plan to defeat the Espheni once and for all.”

I gasped, resistance? That means there is some people left, fighting. I need to find some way to help them.

“And have you found them yet?”

I questioned, Cochise shook his head sadly. 

“They are hard people to find, even with our technology.”

I nodded and tried to ignore the ever growing pain in my back. I asked my final question and hoped for a good answer,

“So you are not going to hurt me?”

Cochise shook his head quickly, I nodded and sat down heavily on the boulder underneath me. 

“Then what do aliens want with me?”

Famak (the medic) answered happily,

“We thought it would be easier if we had a human ambassador of sorts to communicate, if they saw new faces they may kill us on sight.”

I nodded as that made sense. I got nothing left to lose, if they were going to kill me or torture me they would have already. My vision was going dark, my back screaming in pain,  
“You may have to tell me your evil plan later, I think I’m going to pass out.”

I said matter of fact and went under to the sounds of garbled shouting.

The final time I woke up after passing out was in the cave again. Trying my luck I went outside, hoping that maybe they were not there but I was met with the sight of Shaq again. I cautiously went around him and sat down near some flowers, taking in the calm of the little lagoon.

“Hey Shaq.”

The giant just grunted and went back to his tablet. I nodded and looked back at the flowers, admiring a bumblebee buzzing from flower to flower. How they are so happy astounds me. There is a war going on all around them and they still just go around flower to flower, buzzing happily.   
The serene silence was interrupted by Famak bursting through the brush mumbling about some ‘winged species’. I held in a small laugh at his crazy entrance and he looked surprised to see me up. 

“How are you feeling human?”

I pursed my lips at the human part but sighed anyway, 

 

“I feel like crap and I’m really hungry, and my names Addy.”

Famak nodded and mumbled something again consulting his tablet. He stumbled over to me and pulled flowers and leaves, the same ones he was collecting from the previous night. Pulling out a pestle and mortar type thing, he ground them up and put them in a canteen of water, shaking it and then handing it to me. I looked confusedly at the bottle, and Famak sighed, 

“You have to drink it.” 

I squinted t it and smelled the bottle. It smelled like an herb shop, not too bad, but I still didn’t trust Famak to not put something poisonous in here by accident. He nodded happily and I thought ‘what the hell?’ so I downed it quickly, getting it over with.

As soon as it passed my lips my back felt considerably better and my hunger was erased. I looked up with joy at Famak,

“Famak what was that?! It’s amazing!” 

Famak smiled, clearly proud of himself. 

“It is a blend of herbs from your planet and a protein grown on my ship to battle illness.”

I grinned, ignoring the fact that I just drank alien juice and fell back down watching the bee with more hope in me. I thanked Famak and he just nodded going back to his work. I fell asleep in the lagoon with a smile on my face. 

The next few months went the same way. Famak would go on little adventures, coming back with different flora and stories of how he got bitten by a vicious tube (a snake). Shaq would just sit there on his rock, grumbling and planning for different battles on his device. Sometimes when I was lucky Cochise would return from the set check point, from where he was meeting his scouts, and tell me stories of his travels around the fire. 

I slowly regained my strength, after months of being malnourished and immobile. Famak took his job very seriously and watched me like a mama hawk as I recovered. I drank his tea and slowly started eating berries and some meat. The Volm food was much too heavy for me to eat, which we found out after they offered me some of their food bar, and I threw up for the next two days. 

I am proud to say that I am strong again, and not just strong, amazing. 

The bug (harness) on my back left jagged spikes when I pulled it off and alien traits, strength, speed, immunity to sickness. Famak says without the spikes I would have been dead in a matter of days. They saved me and kept my body alive long enough for Famak to stumble across me in the woods screaming for help.

I have learned how to fight, not just with my own body but with the Volm weapons. Their guns are astounding. Shaq didn’t really talk to me until I asked him to teach me to shoot and I could see joy beneath the layers of gruffness. We spent days with our weapons, learning and teaching, fighting and defending. I am proud to say that I took down Shaq once, even if he did let me, I will still hold it over his head.   
I am content. Our little lagoon has gone untouched from the war. No death, no blood, no fear. I felt at home with my new friends.

That feeling shattered one day in late spring when Cochise came bursting through the brush with garbled speech of something. I ran out of the cave and tried to calm Cochise down. 

“Cochise! What is it?” 

He had to slow down for the communicator to pick up his speech, he was even talking too fast for Famak and Shaq. Cochise took a breath and said the words I was dreading,

“The scouts are back, they found the human camp.”

In a matter of minutes we were packed up. No one had questioned what I was doing so I continued. I packed up my Volm gun, my Volm knife, and the clothing Famak found for me. I didn’t really have anything else. Cochise let out a call for us to get moving and I started walking next to Famak.

“Hey Famak, I am allowed to come right?”

Famak gave me his alien smile and put my fears to rest, 

“This is why we kept you in the first place.”

I smiled and walked with a little skip in my step.

If anyone was going to attack us I guess they second guessed when they saw the huge ass aliens walking next to me. We encountered no problems as we made the trek to ‘Charleston’. Wherever that was. I’m just happy to be with my family. 

Cochise was in the lead typing on his pad to high Volm command, Shaq had his gun up and was scanning our surroundings, Famak was looking at every single plant we came across and had to be reminded to keep up many times. 

I laughed every time Shaq grunted and yelled at Famak in their native tongue. I could tell there was some cuss words in there but I pretended not to notice. The scouts hung back, I still didn’t know their names, all four of them, but they kept to their little group. I guess Volm travel in small groups. They are amazing shots and I think at least one of them is named Vek. He is the sniper that came with the news. 

It took us a couple of days but I saw a sign for Charleston in 2 miles and I laughed telling Cochise we were close. Since they couldn’t read English I was their navigator. I think they just wanted to give me a job so I would stop humming all the time. 

The walk was beautiful don’t get me wrong, blue skies, green scenery and no noise. That was one thing that was hard to get used to, it was always loud before. Cars, jets, music, phones, TV. You name it. But now it is just quiet. It can drive some insane if they are not careful.

Just as I finished my thought I felt a huge hand on my shoulder and saw Shaq pointing to a human patrol. This is awesome! We are here. I smiled and nodded, this is my time to shine. 

Cochise came up to me silently and went over the plan one more time. 

“You walk up and explain who we are, then we will walk out on your signal. If they try to hurt you the scouts will take them out. Understand?”

I smiled and laughed, 

“Cochise we have been over this a million times, I got this.”

I hugged Famak and nodded at the rest of the team. Famak gave me a sly thumbs up and I smiled, holding in my laugh. I taught him that in one of the first weeks. Shouldering my gun I slowly walked towards the city. 

There was debris everywhere but there was people up above. A whole town it seemed. I saw the patrol arguing with another citizen and slipped through when they weren’t looking. 

I took a minute to take in my surroundings. I was around actual humans for the first time in months. It was almost weird to see human faces now. Was everyone this small?

I sighed and walked towards the heart of the town, there was an amazing glittering tree with leaves of metal and trinkets all over it. There was hundreds of names, I’m guessing from lost loved ones. I smiled and thought maybe I could put my family's names up there.   
Shaking my head I got out of my thoughts and focused on the mission. There was a man in a smart blazer with people surrounding him, in a cloth tent. He seemed to hold authority, if the men with guns around him and the small group looking to him for answers told me anything. I guess he is the guy to talk to. 

I slowly walked up, blending into the crowd easily. I got right up to the tent and slipped in silently, from the back. They were talking about where to attack the Espheni next and I smiled, this is going to be fun. I gave a small smile and spoke quietly,

“Hello.”

I waved and saw all eyes shoot to me. The blond boy, and the leader looked very familiar but I couldn’t place the look.   
As soon as they saw the gun all weapons were drawn and pointed at me. I just smiled and knew that if they tried anything the scouts would kill them before the thought could be turned into action. 

The leader asked in a callous voice, 

“Who are you!?”

I smiled and put my hands up, 

“I am a friend. I am here as an ambassador for the Volm.”

I explained calmly. They all looked very suspicious. This is going to be harder than I thought. The leader looked at me confusedly,

“Who are the Volm?”

I fought for the right words, 

“They are… allies here to help win the war against the Espheni.”

The leader’s eyes widened. I tried to come across less creepy, they should not have picked me for ambassador. 

“I know this sounds crazy but all we want to do is help.”

A dark haired boy came forward, 

“All we want?”

I nodded. The leader rubbed his eyes. Their weapons were still on me and it was getting awkward. A greasy man stepped forward his eyes hungry with violence,

“How ‘bout we put her down right now and deal with these Volm later.”

He trained his gun on me and I started to feel fear. It was gone the second I saw the sniper sights on the leader. 

“If you want your leader to survive you will listen.” 

They all looked to the leader only to gasp and exclaim worriedly. There was a green light shining right on his forehead. One of the scouts, Vek, is in one of the buildings ready to put everyone down if needed. I smiled and sat down in a chair. An older man with a bundle of gray hair tied up in a ponytail chastised the greasy man,

“Jesus Pope put your gun down.”

Pope grumbled but moved to the side, the man turned to everyone,

“In fact all of you put your guns down, let’s get out of this alive.”

I smiled and inclined my head towards ponytail man in thanks. Everyone put their guns down, albeit reluctantly but they still went down.   
I clapped my hands suddenly and smiled, 

“Amazing! Now my friends can come talk too.”

The leader nodded and nodded to his second. Ponytail nodded and went to get the people. I put my fingers in my mouth and gave an ear splitting whistle. I felt great joy when everyone flinched. I was doing great, Cochise will be so proud. 

I heard the surprise before I saw them, people exclaimed and gasped. I heard yelling but Ponytail yelled at them back and the commotion stopped. 

When they reached the tent Ponytail walked in blanch white and nodded in the leader’s direction. 

“Our guests are here.”

The leader looked confused but blanched once my friend’s walked in. There was a couple gasps but I would expect no different. I saw Cochise first and then Shaq, and finally Famak. Shaq was so large that he took up the entire 8 foot tent with his height, towering over the humans. I laughed and ran up to Famak. Hugging him I heard a gun cock. The leader had a pistol trained on Famak, he looked really scared,

“Kid please step away from that freak.” 

I turned towards the so called leader and sneered, bringing up my Volm gun, 

“This freak” I spat out, “is the thing that is going to win this war for you.”

I saw the leader stiffen and Cochise barked out an order,

“That is enough solider.”

I nodded but rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor next to Cochise.   
I could feel eyes on me but could care less. These people were so uneducated and closed off from the rest of the world that they could justify being so judgmental. We are in a freaking war for God’s sake, open your mind. I huffed and saw the leader sit down. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I see we have many things to talk about. My name is Tom Mason, how can I help?”

 

I groaned as I laid down on Famak’s lap. 

“This is the most boring thing in the world. How much more talking until we can fight?”

Famak just grumbled and wrote something down on his tablet. We had been at these discussions for over 3 hours now. Cochise was in his element, compromising and speaking with Tom Mason. We had been introduced, his second in command was Weaver (I could totally see Shaq sizing him up), Tom Mason had three sons, Matt, the youngest, Ben the blond boy that looked familiar and the oldest, Hal. The only other people in the tent was his wife? Girlfriend?, a woman named Anne, a woman named Maggie who was obviously with Hal, and a man named Pope, who for all his grumbling and snide comments seemed to genuinely care about what happened to these people. 

These people being the great 2nd Massachusetts. They are a rebel force that was brought together with the people of Charleston, and formed a huge alliance. They were easily 400 strong and had resources up the wazoo. It was truly amazing to see all these families here. There are schools, gardens, and the remembrance tree (that looked frighteningly similar to the Tree of Gondor). 

My family would have loved it. 

I was brought out of my thoughts with a throat being cleared.   
It was the smallest Mason walking up to me holding what looked to be oatmeal and a biscuit. My eyes widened as I saw the other brothers and Maggie stiffen from their seats on the sidelines. 

Hal was cleaning his gun and Ben was watching Matt intently to make sure nothing happened to him. The boy looked nervous but determined as he took small steps towards me. 

I hid a smile and rolled off of Famak’s lap, he just grunted offhandedly and then gasped when he saw the blueberries in the boy’s hand.   
Famak was looking at the blue orbs with wonder and looked up at Matt. Everyone but the leaders had frozen, they were too absorbed in the discussion, but everyone else was watching with every sense, ready to pounce if necessary. I smiled and gave a small wave to the boy, 

“Hello.”

He looked at me questioningly and looked up at Famak who was slyly trying to take a picture of the berries with his tablet. I grinned and looked back at the boy.

“Don’t mind Famak, he is obsessed with anything that has to do with plants, do you think he could have one of those blueberries?”

Matt nodded slowly and gingerly picked up a berry. Famak grumbled behind me about how he was not obsessed but just interested in the plant life on this planet. I laughed and put my hand out as Matt inched closer to me. 

Slowly, not to scare him, I grabbed the berry and nodded in thanks. I turned to Famak who was beaming (in his own alien way) and grabbed the berry with utmost care and put it on the chair. We knelt on the ground and I saw Matt trying to see what we were doing. I smiled and waved my hand at him, motioning for him to come closer. 

He did with a tentative smile and I grinned. This was going to be amazing. With every step Matt took closer I saw the two brothers and Maggie get up and inch closer too. This poor boy probably couldn’t even go pee without three lookouts. 

Famak opened up a program and slowly scanned the single berry. After a second the image blew up into the air and the constellations painted the tent ceiling. I gasped and pointed to one of the brighter blue dots. He smiled back ad quickly wrote something down on his tablet. Matt looked and me with confusion and I laughed, 

“Every bright blue dot is somewhere else in the universe where that plant, or something like it exists, the most common one we have found so far are dandelions. I am so excited for when the flowers bloom so I can show Famak what tulips are.”

He swiped the slide and then the chemical makeup for the berry came up and other weird things that have to do with science. I saw Ben’s eyes light up and him trying to take in as much information as possible. I knew there had to be a science geek somewhere in here.

His dad called for him and he turned his head and that’s when my world was shook. Down his neck were spikes just like mine. I gasped loudly and Famak immediately dropped his tablet, reaching for my back,

“Is something wrong?”

Cochise stopped and looked over at me. I just pointed to Ben’s spikes. Famak got up slowly and walked up to him, looking between Ben and me. I got up slowly and walked through the small viewing crowd of Hal, Maggie, and Matt to where Ben had backed up towards his father. Tom Mason realized we were going after his son and reached for his gun. Immediately Shaq’s gun was against his temple and then there was guns being drawn everywhere. Everyone was frozen.

I caught up to Famak and we slowly approached Ben. His eyes were wide with fear but I could care less. How is he not in terrible pain right now? His bug is off and he does not have the Volm medicine to keep him strong. I cocked my head to the side as we stopped 2 feet in front of him.

“How are you not dead Ben Mason?”

His eyes widened as Tom Mason yelled from across the tent,

“What kind of question is that?”

I just sighed and pulled off my hood, scarf and then heavy jacket showing the ragged spikes protruding from my back. Ben gasped and reached up to his short rounded spikes. They just rest against his shirt but my rip through any fabric. His looked like they were taken off with care, tamed and mine looked like lighting coming off of my back. 

A woman behind me, Anne, slowly walked up and reached a hand out to touch my back, but immediately every gun was on her from the Volm side, Shaq spoke for the first time. 

“Touch her and everyone dies.”

I just rolled my eyes. Tom Mason held up his hands and spoke to the tense room,

“Why don’t we all sit down and swap stories for a while?”

I pursed my lips and nodded at Cochise, he nodded and sat down at the table first. He barked orders in Volm and our people put their guns down. I sat down at the table beside Cochise and reluctantly everyone came and sat at the rickety table, Hal keeping both his brother’s behind him at all times. So much for that friendship. When we were all finally seated, the three Volm, me, and Tom Mason’s men, Tom started telling the story of Ben’s spikes. 

I listened with rapt attention. They figured out how to take the harness off. I gently touched the sharp pricks on my back and couldn’t imagine a time without them. I interrupted only once to ask how many times this was successful. I was disappointed to hear that it had failed a couple times but the success rate was better than I could have ever imagined. 

After the amazing story was done about them breaking into a hospital I put the pieces together. I took a deep breath and told my side, after a look to Cochise.

“I started out in a store, finding food, but the Greenies attacked me,”

Matt spoke up,

“What are Greenies?”

I smiled and continued,

“I guess you call them ‘skitters’ but they attacked me. I was taken hostage and put in a warehouse. The molded something to my back. It fused to my spine and then I blacked out for a majority of time. The next time I was myself was when a group of people came to break their family member out at the hospital I was at. They killed the group caretaker and I felt awake again. So I ran. I ran into the woods and felt the bug on my back die, so I ripped it off but that was…”

I shuddered at the thought of the pain again. Famak cleared his throat when he saw that I was uncomfortable. I smiled at him and kept going,

“I was in unimaginable pain for months until Famak found me. They took me in and healed me, so I could live with the spikes. We were waiting for the Volm scouts to come back with news of the resistance, and so they appointed me their ambassador. I have known them for about half a year now and it has taken us a long time to get here. So yeah.”

I trailed off lamely. That was not the most uplifting story in the world. Looking up I saw Hal and Tom have a silent conversation and then look at Ben. I gave small half smile,

“It was you that set me free, Mason family. You killed the caretaker and I ran. You set me free.”

Tom nodded and the room felt heavy with the weight of the confession. I frowned and spoke up,

“Why don’t we all break for lunch. We have set up camp just out of your perimeter. When you want to speak again come find me. I would not advise you to try to attack us. Our weapons are far more superior.”

At the sound of my voice everyone looked up and Tom Mason nodded after I stopped talking. He stood up and tried to take back control of the room,

“I totally agree. We thank you for this information and are confident we can win this war together.”

The Volm and I stood at the same time and Cochise expressed the same boring pleasantries. Shaq went out first, Cochise next and then Famak. I followed out last and was stopped by a ‘hey!’ I turned slowly and saw the humans looking at me, all with varying emotions. The second in command, Weaver, stepped forward and looked around like he was worried someone was listening in. 

“If you need somewhere to stay, if they are,” his voice dropped a couple tones, “holding you against your will we can protect you.”

I rolled my eyes and gave them a tight smile,

“Till the next time Tom Mason.”

Tom nodded at me and I saw him run a hand through his hair as I stepped out of the tent. The three giants were waiting for me. Looking at me expectantly I sighed, 

“Well that was exhausting, let’s go set up camp and get some sleep.”

Cochise nodded and realized I wouldn’t tell them what was bothering me. I don’t know if we can trust these people yet, what do they want? What if they get one of the Volm killed? I had way too many questions. Cochise barked out some orders and waved into the sky, to show the scouts to round up. 

As we walked out of the camp people still stared and whispered but I held my head high and walked out confidently with Famak, Shaq and Cochise by my side. My new family. 

The second and third day of negotiations were just as boring. Cochise and Tom just sat there talking strategy about stupid war techniques that I could not be less interested in. Famak was being given all different types of plants by Matt and they sat there for hours looking and documenting every single one. Ben, Maggie, and Hal just sat there menacingly cleaning their guns and not talking. Very punk rock if I do say. Pope was nowhere to be seen and the seconds were exchanging war stories. The only salvation of those days was Vek. We have been starting lesson on how to speak Volm and I can pick up things very well if I do say so myself. We sat in the corner and slowly traded languages, I was teaching him English without the translator and he was teaching me the Volm language pretty fast. 

On the third day I was teaching Vek what a cow was and he got the word wrong for the hundredth time. He cursed under his breath and I quickly repeated it. Vek glanced wide eyed at me. 

“Please do not tell Shaq I taught you that.”

I grinned and stood up, leaving a blabbering Vek in my wake. I sauntered up to Shaq and blinked innocently at him, he was seated outside the tent a couple feet away from where we were sitting on a blanket. 

The Mason boys (plus Maggie) were on the opposite side of the plaza eating dinner. Since I saw that everyone was at dinner underground I figured I could have some fun with this. I waved my hand,

“Hey Shaq.”

He just grunted and typed something else,

“Hey. Hey Shaq. Hey.”

The giant sighed and looked up slowly.

“What is the matter child?” 

I smiled and pointed back to Vek where he was trying to look like he was not hiding behind a small crate. 

“Vek taught me some new words in Volm."

Shaq nodded uninterested and I started rattling off some simple words. Cow. Cat. Help. Shoot. Duck. Leaf. Bear. Run. And then I smiled maliciously and said the curse word that Vek had said. Shaq’s head immediately shot up and his hand covered my mouth suddenly.

“Never say that word again child that is very… vulgar.”

I smiled and shrugged, 

“Vek taught it to me.”

Shaq got up and stormed over to Vek, which is not a small Volm but is nothing compared to the tank that is Shaq. The commotion got the group hovering in the corner’s attention. They put the clips in a got ready for a fight. 

Vek put his hands up and said that he didn’t and that I was, for lack of a better English word, punking him. I could tell Shaq meant no harm and just wanted to blow off some steam. 

He dragged Vek into a foot drawn circle and I went to the sidelines of the, about 5 meter in diameter, circle.   
He gave a small grin and I saw the flicker of recognition in Vek’s eyes. He started playing along saying that he would make me into a bad Volm that would join a band of rebels. Shaq gave a small smile and yelled about defending my honor and then the fight was on.   
It really was interesting seeing them fight. Vek was small and agile, darting quickly in and out while Shaq was a tank, if you got hit more than once you were going down. It was like a dance. Only to be ruined by the Mason crew trying to save the day. I saw them running to try to break up the fight but I jumped in and intercepted them. 

Hal’s eyes were wild with fear, 

“We have to stop them! Someone’s going to die!”

I laughed as he yelled at me,

“They are just sparring, letting off some steam.”

Hal shook his head and Maggie grumbled something under her breath, 

“These people are crazy.”

I smiled in her direction and gave an offhanded thanks.   
I heard yelling from behind me and saw that Vek was pinned down,

“Lady Addison, please help me defeat this beast.”

I laughed and started running towards them only to feel a small hand on my arm, it was little Matt,

“You can’t go! You will die in there!”

I patted his head and shook my own. 

“Don’t worry little bud, these guys are too slow to catch me.”

I turned back and ran into the circle laughing. 

Vek smiled and I ran into Shaq with my full strength ‘throwing him off’, he stumbled off of Vek, and I high fived him. He was the only scout that talked to me and we spent time bonding over similar battle techniques. We have been sparring together now for a couple weeks. Everyone took a breath and then it burst into chaos. 

Vek distracted Shaq while I ran up his arm and jumped on his head with my legs around his neck, attempting to topple him over. He got an arm over my neck though and slammed me to the ground.   
I heard cries of protest and saw the Mason clan at the sidelines gasping when I was taken down but I just jumped back up and grinned. That was nothing. 

Vek came in at the sides and gave me enough time to jump and roundhouse kick Shaq in the face, doing little effect of course, but it looked cool. Shaq roared again and I grinned.   
Giving my signal to Vek he nodded and I put up my fingers counting down from three. On three I was running straight at Vek and he picked me up and flung me at Shaq. With that speed and force I took down Shaq (he let himself topple over) and I cheered sitting on his chest while he gave a small smile. 

Vek ran up and high fived me while helping Shaq up, I did a backflip of off him because I am a show off and saw Pope leaning on a car a ways away slowly clapping. 

“Nice job princess.”

I stuck my tongue out at him and went up to Shaq,

“Did you see my form this time?! I did the flip perfectly!”

Shaq clapped me on the shoulder and nodded,

“It was better little one, but your form was off on your punches, remember to keep your bottom half stable and don’t overextend.”

I rolled my eyes but laughed anyways. 

Getting up I walked to go get some water and passed the Mason crew, Matt looked astounded, Ben looked wistful, Maggie looked impressed for once, and Hal looked suspicious. I grinned as I walked past them and called behind my shoulder as I walked away,

“Hey baby spikes, if you ever want to learn how to really fight, come train with us.”

Ben nodded and gave me a small smile. I grinned and walked away. I could get used to this place. 

Finally on the fifth day Cochise came out of the tent with Tom to where we were sitting cleaning our weapons. I was so bored. When they came out everyone snapped to attention and were waiting expectantly for orders. Cochise nodded to Shaq and I knew what that meant. A battle was coming soon! I mentally fist-pumped and stood up straighter ready for my orders. After of hours learning instead of doing I was ready to get into fighting again. Tom held up his hand at the questions being asked, of what we are doing and when. Everyone quieted down and waited for what was to be said. 

“We have come to a decision to attack a source of power for the Espheni. We will take three teams, Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie, we will attack from two fronts at once, while Charlie gives cover fire. This place is about 50 miles away so we will need trucks. Our timeline is to leave in two days, this will take about 2 days or less to complete hopefully.”

I nodded and Cochise came up with his little tablet and read off the names of the teams,

“Alpha team will be Tom, myself, Shaq, Hal, Maggie, and Dave.”

I didn’t know who Dave was but I hoped he was good enough to be on Alpha. 

“Team Bravo will be Addison, Famak, Ben, Weaver, Vek and Ulk.”

I nodded and gave Ben a small smile, while fist bumping Vek. Ulk was another Volm snipper. 

“Team Charlie will be Pope and the berserkers and the remaining two Volm snippers.”

That sounded good. Tom took control once again, I think he was a bit weirded out not being the leader for once.

“Bravo will move in silently while Alpha is creating a distraction at the front of the compound. Bravo’s objective is to take down the source and Charlie will be standing by for reinforcements and cover fire. Matt I need you to hang back and make sure this place is run smoothly. I have the patrol plans if you want to go over them.”

I saw Matt nod and I was astounded, they are giving responsibility to this tiny child, who looks no older than 14. He has to run the whole community. My eyes widened and I looked to Cochise but he just nodded and I shrugged. If they trust this kid enough then I guess he’s got it. 

“This will be our first attack as an alliance so I am counting on this mission going well.”

The weight of this mission settled on me finally. If this doesn’t work out then the alliance might be lost. I rolled my shoulders and nodded. Tom dismissed everyone but called my name so I would stay behind. I waited till everyone passed, I swear this is the time where I see Shaq at his most excited. He is so excited to go fight that it scares me.  
I waited behind and Tom approached me. 

“You said that you are the ambassador for the Volm correct?”

I nodded my head and raised my eyebrow,

“What is this about Tom Mason?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

“I have to have a town meeting and I need you to speak on behalf of the Volm.”

My eyes widened,

“In front of everyone?”

I questioned. Tom just nodded and gave me a shaky smile. I sighed and got up out of my seat. Turning back to him I stood up straight and nodded,

“I can do that Tom Mason.”

He mumbled off a good with a smile and turned back to the battle plans. I walked out and was mentally preparing myself to talk in front of all those people. Outside of the tent I was met with Ben. He started walking beside me and I raised an eyebrow. Ben raised one back and I smiled,

“What do you need baby spikes?”

Ben shook his head smiling and replied,

“My spikes are very badass thank you and I was wondering if we got each other’s backs in the attack.”

I nodded and understood where he was coming from. We are new people and have never fought together before.

“Of course. If you have my back then I will have yours. And seriously you can do a lot of cool things, come train with us, at least once before we go on the mission.”

Ben looked down smiling, 

“I just might take you up on that offer.”

I smiled and patted him on the back,

“That’s great, and your spikes are about as threatening as a bumblebee.”

I heard an indignant ‘hey’ as I raced away. I laughed and slowed once I got to the outskirts of Charleston. Now all I need to do is try not to throw up in front of 400 people. This was going to be interesting.

This was the most boring thing I have ever been to. For being in the middle of the apocalypse not a lot of things happen. I have been sitting here for at least two hours listening to people complain about how they want another blanket or 6 strawberries instead of 5. One old lady even requested a working treadmill so she could stay in shape. God I hate civvies, the people that aren’t doing work or contributing just sit there asking for things and get mad when they don’t get what they wanted. 

Breaking me out of my thoughts Tom went up and announced the situation with the Volm, and that there was an upcoming attack from our side. Immediately everyone had questions and Tom nodded in my direction. I stood up, smoothing out the tattered red waistcoat I received, to try to make me look less like ‘a crazy homeless girl with a gun’. I sighed at that remark but let it slide this time. I walked up slowly and the yells died down. 

When I got up to the makeshift podium there was at least 300 people there with questions needing to be answered. I gulped and took to the stand.

“I am here on behalf of the Volm. The Volm are a new race of aliens that have been fighting against the Espheni for hundreds of years. They have come to help us win the war.”

As soon as I finished speaking the whole place exploded into chaos. People threatened me of being an Espheni, people started crying either out of fear or joy. Children started screaming and I looked desperately at Tom. He nodded and took out his gun. Shooting it once at the ground in front of him everyone turned towards their leader. Tom stood up and took control of the room effortlessly.

“My friends. I have seen these Volm. I have heard their story and they just want to help. We will be here and answer any questions you have. Any who would like to go can, and any that have questions may stay.”

I was ready for at least half to leave but every single person stayed in the room. I sighed and rolled my shoulders. This is going to be a long night. 

We got questions from actual smart ones like what planet they are from, what is their technology like (the Volm home world, we are not sure of the extent of their technology but it is far more advanced than our own), all the way to what size are their feet and do they know how to sing (I’m guessing it varies from Volm to Volm, I am not sure).

After answering way more than 300 questions Tom took pity on me and told everyone that if they have any further questions to bring them up at the meeting next week.   
As soon as the last person left I collapsed on a chair. Tom ran up to me and helped me into a comfortable position. I blew some hair out of my face and sighed. 

“Do you have to do that every day?”

Tom laughed and nodded, 

“Sometimes.”

He replied. I shook my head and stated I was going to go to bed now. Tom insisted that I wait a while before walking all the way to the outer perimeter but I just sighed and shook my head,

“It will be alright Tom Mason, I will be back tomorrow for the briefing on the mission.”

Tom nodded and waved goodbye as he walked to his office. I ran a hand through my hair and heaved myself up towards the stairs to go up top. I should have never agreed to this.  
As soon as I took a breath of fresh air a hand grabbed my gun and another hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I am so tired that my senses did not pick up on anyone waiting to attack me. I tried to kick or punch but cord was immediately wrapped around my arms and legs, and a piece of cloth was put in my mouth. This sucks. I was finally put down, very rudely, against a car right outside the main entrance. In front of me looked to be scared citizens of Charleston. They had lead pipes and pots, obviously civvies. I sighed and made a noise, trying to get the gag off. The semi leader got right up in my face. 

“You promise not to scream?”

I nodded and put fear in my eyes. Let them think I was weak and scared, that’s better than getting beat up with lead pipes. The leader sighed and slowly took off the cloth gag. I took a deep breath and looked up at the group of about 10 or so.

“Please, don’t hurt me, what do you want?”

The leader twisted the pipe in his hands and looked around nervously.

“We want to know if you are an Espheni spy.”

I felt my eyes widen,

“Of course not! I only want to help.”

The leader shook his head and brought the pipe up to hit me,

“That’s not good enough little lady.”

Before he could hit me I let out a loud whistle and then let out two short ones. That is the signal for immediate, possibly deadly danger. I knew the Volm could hear that from miles away so I sat and waited.   
The leader got back to his senses and his face morphed into something very fearful. He raised the lead pipe and brought it down right onto my thigh. I gasped in pain and started yelling for Ben. Hopefully he could hear me. As soon as his name left my lips a pot hit my head and they started going crazy on me. Either with fists or metal tools. It didn’t last long though because suddenly two shots went off, Volm shots. I smiled, though still a little bit dazed as I saw the Volm, all of my team. They had their guns trained on the people and the leader had been shot, once in the leg and then the heart. 

I let out a garbled yell and Famak immediately ran towards me. As soon as he reached me the Mason crew (Tom, Weaver, the boys, Maggie and Anne) reached this spot.   
I have seen Cochise mad once before but never like this. He stood up to his full height and his voice carried across the courtyard for everyone to hear. 

“We come here to help your people, to give you peace and you take our friend and ambassador and hurt her? How can you ask for peace when you can’t even produce it yourself?”

I gave a little smile at his speech and Famak scooped me up in his arms. He turned to Cochise and spoke for a second in Volm. Cochise nodded and threw up his hand, signaling for us to move out. Shaq stayed with his eyes glued to the traitors covered in my blood. They looked at the ground, never having seen these giants before. Cochise let out a small bark and Shaq looked at me and then fell into step with Famak on our way out of here. 

Tom ran up to Cochise where he was standing there fuming.

“You have to believe me Cochise. I never meant for this to happen. We are not like this as a people.”

All of the onlookers turned to Cochise with hope, he just shook his head and looked down,

“We will see if the peace still stands but remember Tom Mason we are helping you. If you do not get your people under control we will pull our forces out of Earth and let you finish this conflict yourself. There will always be another planet to save.”

I tried to stay awake for what happened next but all I saw was Cochise turn on his heel and follow us. Then it all went dark. 

I really need to stop waking up like this. The amount of times I have passed out in the last year has to warrant for at least a minor concussion. Thankfully my spike helped me heal quickly and I didn’t even feel that terrible.   
Looking to my left I saw Famak in his trance with his charts stuck to his face. I laughed and got up as quietly as possible. Unfortunately I stepped right out of the tent into Shaq. He was sitting outside the tent with his gun out just watching. I laughed as I fell over and Shaq immediately started rambling 

“Child you should not be out of bed. Are you better yet? Where’s Famak?” 

I shushed him and told him that Famak was sleeping. Shaq nodded and did a once over of me. Turning me around to see any bruises or broken bones. There was one bruise on my thigh that was still healing and a cut on my head that hadn’t stitched itself up yet fully but other than that I am perfectly fine.   
I laughed and asked Shaq what had happened. He stopped checking me over and raised his metaphorical eyebrow. 

“You mean you do not remember what happened little one?”

I shook my head.

“All I remember is walking out of the mess hall and then it all goes dark.”

Shaq frowned and told me what had happened. They were in camp and they heard the call, a whistle and then two short ones. They came running and only to find me being beaten on the ground with pipes. I shivered but he went on. Shaq shot the instigator and Tom Mason came around the corner saying that all they wanted was peace. Cochise got mad (worked up in Shaq’s words) and told everyone off. Then they took me here and I have been out for two days.   
I laughed in pure wonder,

“So you are saying that Cochise threatened to pull off from Earth because I got beaten up by some scared parents?”

Shaq nodded. I laughed,

“God you guys are ridiculous.”

Shaq just looked confused. I got up and shouldered my gun. Shaq stood in front of me and blocked me from going.

“Where are you going child?”

I sighed and rolled my eyes,

“I am going to fix the mess we made and I’m almost 17 Shaq, not a kid.”

Shaq just looked offended,

“You look like you just hatched though?”

I sighed and pushed past him. He barked out an order and suddenly Vek and Ulk were beside me. I sighed and turned to them,

“What are you doing boys?”

Ulk stayed silent but Vek shrugged,

“Shaq needs to stay with Cochise, who is still angry and you need a guard.”

I huffed and kept walking, knowing that they will not let me go alone anywhere for at least another month.  
As soon as we reached the outpost the humans in it whispered aggressively to each other but let us in, pointing the whole way. I sighed and remembered that I was just beat up, and I have two large aliens walking beside me. This wasn’t going to be let down easily. 

We continued walking through the town and people whispered but never made eye contact, or anywhere near looking at me in the eyes.   
If I sighed anymore I would have to get Famak to check me out again. 

We slowly reached the main tent and I heard the main crew in there. Do these people do anything other than sit in there gossiping? I guess not. I fake knocked on the curtain and walked into the tent and Ulk stationed himself outside of the tent, while Vek came in with me and stood practically glued to my side.   
All eyes turned to me and I cringed internally. As soon as Matt saw me he tried to run up but Vek trained his rifle on him immediately. I waved my hand at him,

“Jesus Vek he’s just a kid.”

Vek just blinked and put his gun back at his side. I waved at Matt and he waved back happily. I looked up at Ben and waved again and he smiled back but looked at Vek cautiously. Tom stepped forward and pulled Matt behind him,

“Are you here to tell us that you are moving out?”

Tom for once actually looked scared. I guess he knew they couldn’t win this war on their own. I sighed again and grabbed a chair, sitting in it hard. I still wasn’t one hundred percent. Bringing a hand through my hair I looked up at Tom,

“Jesus. This is a mess. Of course we aren’t going to leave.”

Tom let out a breath of relief and sat down. 

“So how are you doing Addy?”

I laughed,

“Me? I’m fine, the trusty spikes healed me up real quick.”

Tom sighed again and leaned back. Weaver stepped forward a bit and offered his apology,

“I’m really sorry Addy, we didn’t know anyone here was capable of that.”

I shrugged and shook my head,

“It’s alright really, fear makes people do scary things.”

Ben looked down and said quietly,

“It’s not alright.”

I just smiled and changed the subject. 

“So how’s those battle plans going?”

Tom glanced up in surprise. He nodded and went and got the map that our scouts had drawn. There was different colored markers for each group, red for Alpha, blue for Bravo, and green for Charlie. Tom started pointing at different things and babbling off plans for that area and how to move through them. 

Shaq and Cochise joined us at one point. Everyone had stopped and Tom had made this long boring speech about how justice would be served but in a less stressful situation. At the end of this speech Cochise just gave him a curt nod and went back to the battle plans. I laughed to myself, Cochise was giving Tom sass. Soon after I saw Ben approach me.  
I waved to him and called out,

“What’s up baby back?”

He just snorted at the new nickname and sat down beside me. He dropped a small card in my hand and I saw a tiny, crudely made ‘Get Well Soon’ card. I gasped and opened it to see a picture of myself, and the Volm standing side by side. I looked up at Ben and he just pointed to Matt, who was sleeping in a chair surrounded by Hal and Maggie talking lowly and his father’s jacket on his shoulders.   
I smiled and held the card close to my heart. My brother Killian made me cards every time I got sick. I broke out of those thoughts and cleared my throat, 

“So baby spikes, you got my back?”

Ben laughed and nodded,

“I sure do Razor Back.”

I laughed at the new nickname and turned back towards the planning. I hope this war is over soon. These people are working their way into my heart, and I can’t lose anyone else.

 

The attack took place two days later.

I woke up to a dark sky that threatened to coat us in rain. The mood in the camp was somber as I walked the streets with the Volm team to get to the command tent. No children were playing, no birds singing. Everyone was holding their breath in fear of their leader not coming back. Of course they had Matt and Mrs. Peralta but there will always be something terrifying about your leader going into battle, yet if he doesn’t go is he worthy to be a leader? I am glad I don’t have that responsibility, is too great for me to bear.

I was taken out of my thoughts when we reached the meet up point. There was three jeeps and a truck with a huge gun on top, filled with a week’s worth of supplies and enough fuel to get us to where we are going and back. They don’t screw around when it comes to supplies. I looked around and saw there was a small crowd amassed around someone.   
I nodded to Cochise, and he nodded back. Slinging my bag around my shoulder I ran to the crowd to see Tom ending his speech.

“So we will never really say goodbye. This is our first chance at finally winning this war. I have had a joy serving you, and I will continue to say this every time I leave for a mission, we could not have gotten anywhere without you all. Thank you.”

I clapped along with everyone else at Tom’s speech. He really know how to connect to people, and use their fear for good purposes. I have much admiration for Tom because of this but I can also tell he is scared, more often than not. Having all that blind trust focused towards you must be awful hard. To keep up the image of a strong and fearless leader would be terrifying. 

The group soon dispersed, gone to do chores or get into the jeeps to leave. I saw a new guy get into Alpha jeep and it must be Dave. He seems like the red shirt type, I hope he survives. 

A yell sounded, calling my name, and I turned to see Matt running up to me. I smiled and waved.   
He stopped in front of me, slightly out of breath and held out a little cloth bundle, closed off with copper wire. He held it delicately and put it in my hand, smiling proudly. 

“I picked them myself, it’s a going away gift.”

I smiled and looked down as I opened the bundle. There sat a handful of under ripe blueberries, one of them squished, the blue juices bleeding into the cloth bundle. I felt tears rise to my eyes as I looked up at his smiling face. No one has ever done this, only my little brother before…. I cleared my throat and brought Matt in for a hug. 

“Thank you so much Matt. This means the world to me.”

Holding him by the shoulders I swear I could see Killian standing in front of me, smiling with one tooth missing and dirt in his hair. Matt pulled me into another hug and it was only broken up, minutes later, by a cough right beside us.   
I pulled away quickly to see Hal and Ben standing there. Hal looked amused but his face showed recognition when he saw the tears. He masked the surprise and ruffled Matt’s hair while Ben stood back. Hal laughed,

“So Addy gets a present and you don’t even say goodbye to us, real nice.”

I wiped away the tears quickly and took a step back while Hal said goodbye to Matt. Ben was politely looking down at his gun strap, avoiding eye contact with me. I gave a weak smile and retorted,

“It’s only fair that I get a present, he does like me better.” 

Hal looked up and caught my eye. I creased my eyebrows and masked it with a smile. Hal nodded slightly and laughed, 

“I thought I was your favourite?”

Matt laughed and shook his head,

“Addy’s the best!”

I laughed and fist bumped him. Ben laughed and picked up Matt from a disgruntled Hal. He swung him around and even from Matt’s protests, of ‘I’m 12 now I can’t be picked up,’ I could still see that Matt appreciated the attention.   
The little exchange got broken up when Maggie walked up, Hal gave her a quick kiss as she approached. She looked slightly sad but smiled,

“I’m sorry I have to break this up but we’ve got to roll out.”

I nodded and ruffled Matt’s hair from where he had been put down by Ben. 

“Thanks little buddy. Stay safe.”

Matt nodded and smiled. I started walking away, not wanting to hear the goodbyes. I didn’t have anyone to say goodbye too. None of my family is here to see who I have become. I bet they wouldn’t even recognize me these days.   
I sat down in the jeep hard beside Famak and put my head on his shoulder. He asked me what was wrong but stopped asking once I mentioned the name Derek. He knows enough from the times I have woken up screaming not to ask questions.   
It wasn’t fair and I had accepted that a long time ago but to see a family together, siblings having each other, still stings like nothing else ever will. 

Ben joined me in Bravo jeep soon after saying good bye, and we rolled away following Hal and Maggie’s motor bikes.   
The jeeps were quiet, the only sound was the rumble of the engines and the sound of the motor bikes rumbling in the near horizon. No one was talking, everyone caught up in their own thoughts and worries

I closed my eyes and leaned up against Famak, who was sitting quietly, looking up at the evening sky, and let my eyes fall shut to the sounds of his irregular breathing.

 

A hand shook me awake and I thanked every God I could think of that I didn’t have a nightmare. 

Blinking to the person above me I saw Ben looking down at me with a gun strapped to his back and a finger over his lips. Looking around I saw the rest of the crew standing on the ridge, looking over at the target.   
I huffed and got up, thanking Ben quietly. Walking up to Famak I glowered, quietly questioning him in Volm,

“Why did you not wake me up Famak?” 

My words were still quiet choppy, but he got the message. Famak had the decency to look slightly ashamed but did not deny he let me sleep,

“I thought it best to let you rest, your sleeping patterns have been irregular lately.”

I huffed but nodded, he was just looking out for me. I turned to Ben who watching the exchange with some fascination, I wonder if he wanted to learn Volm. Ben looked up at my approach and smiled, pointing at the ground below,

“Down there is our target, a closed down car factory. They have harnessed kids in there working on building Mechs and powering an unknown power source. Our job is to go in there and shut the power down, for good.”

I nodded but a thought suddenly came into my head,

“And the harnessed kids?”

I asked looking at him earnestly, Ben has to understand that we can’t leave anyone to tat fate. Ben nodded in agreement and spoke quietly,

“My dad said nothing of the kids.”

I sighed, how could no one be thinking of the children?

The walkie- talkie on the jeep suddenly blared static. Weaver ran up and started talking to Tom. After a short conversation he turned the walkie off and put it into the jeep. Looking at the group surrounding him, Famak and I included, gave a wan smile,

“Time to move out people. Ben and Addy I want you in front as the scouts, Vek and Ulk you will take up the rear and Famak I want you to stay at the jeep, just in case we need a quick getaway.”

Famak stepped forward and questioned Weaver,

“I am supposed to stay with Addy, she is in my protection.”

I pursed my lips and turned to Famak,

“Don’t worry, I will be fine. Ben, Vek and Ulk have my back.”

I looked at the people in question and they all nodded earnestly. Famak looked like he wanted to question Weaver more but he knew how to take orders. Famak sighed, resignedly and walked up to the jeep with his gun in his hands.   
I smiled at Ben and ran up to Famak to give him a good-bye hug,

“It’ll be alright Famak, if anything goes wrong I will signal you and you can come in guns blazing, deal?”

Famak nodded and patted me on the shoulder, wishing me luck. I smiled in return and waved goodbye as I walked away.   
Ben fell into step with me in front and tried to reassure me, 

“We’ve got each other’s back, don’t worry.”

I smiled and nodded but still didn’t feel as safe without Famak at my side. I have known these people a little under three weeks and I spent one of those weeks recovering from a beating. 

Looking up ahead at the wooded path we are taking to the building I could feel the tension thick in the air. I hope this mission goes alright.   
As soon as we reached the building everyone went into work mode. Vek and Ulk broke off to find higher ground and get ready to go in. Weaver, Ben and I stayed behind a car, ready for the distraction. 

We didn’t have to wait long because soon a huge explosion came from the front of the building and gun shots were heard. I looked at Weaver and he put his fingers up counting down from three. On zero Ben and I ran around the side of the car and crouched as we ran towards the building. We got to a small side door and I stood in front ready to shoot while Ben opened the door.   
Thankfully it was clear and we went in with Weaver behind us.

The mission was to be quick and quiet. We got to the control room quickly and found the power start up. There was vines breaking through the stone casting strange shadows on the cement walls from our gun lights.   
As soon as the power was shut off I heard skitters running in our direction. Cursing I looked at Ben and he nodded. I saw fear in his eyes but also determination and a fierce desire to succeed. 

After shutting down the power I took the charges out from my bag and hooked up the bombs on the panel. We ran to just outside the room and I counted to three before blowing it.   
The heat rushed passed me and I could tell that this factory would not work ever again. Smiling at Ben we had a mini celebration but of course that would not last. 

As soon as we turned the corner to get out Skitters jumped us and grabbed Weaver immediately. Ben and I were backed up to the wall, trying to shoot our way out. But before the last skitter fell, Weaver got dragged down the corridor to the way out.   
Ben sent me a desperate look and I understood, we were still not done. There was another control panel three halls down. I could see the fight in his head, either go with me or get Weaver back. I made the decision for him.  
Yelling I waved my hand and told him to go get Weaver, I would finish this. The flames were getting chaotic and we were running out of time. 

I could hear Charlie having to join Alpha. The Mechs are still online and I need to shut them off. But Ben needs to get Weaver.   
Ben nodded and ran down the corridor after his family. I would do the same for any of the Volm.   
I ran the opposite way and could feel my heart speeding up. I had no back up and a backpack full of bombs. What a time to be alive.   
My footsteps echoed on the cement floor as I ran past room after room. So close to the control panel. Suddenly I felt something heavy it my back and I rolled out of the way in time to avoid getting squished by a Skitter. 

Thankfully my Mech bullets tore through the Skitter before it could get a hiss out. I kept running, Skitter blood dripping down my face.   
Finally the second control room came into sight. But standing in front of it was a child, not more than 10. From the low light emitting from his back I could tell he was harnessed, and carrying an AR-15. 

His eyes were blank staring at me and I guessed they had ordered him to protect the control room. Tears filled my eyes as I walked forward with my knife out. My gun was slung over my shoulder, I refuse to shoot a child point blank.   
He didn’t move until I was a foot away. He raised the gun but I pushed the barrel upwards into the sky. A shot fired into the ceiling and I threw the gun from his grasp. 

You think that would have stopped him but he clawed at everything he could reach, pulling my hair, trying to gouge my eyeballs out, attempting to snap my fingers. I couldn’t continue with him so I made the decision.   
Slowly I sunk my knife into his stomach. Avoiding his major organs, trying to puncture nothing important.   
I felt a sob leave me as the boy sank to the ground, no sound coming out but a low groan. His eyes were blank as he hit the floor, not dead but coming close. 

I ripped a part of my shirt off and tied it around his wound, stopping the bleeding and then tying the other half around his hands.   
I left the little child lying outside the door while I went and stopped the rest of the controls. I attached the bombs and could hear the distant yells and shots being fired. I sped up a bit when I heard the Volm guns fire the closest. That means that the Skitters have reached Vek and Ulk. 

I frantically tied the bombs and ran out of the room. I picked up the child who had started shivering, and threw my coat over him, leaving me in a half torn up t-shirt and pants.   
With my gun up and a child on my shoulder I hit the go button and the room behind us exploded. 

The distant humming of the Mechs thankfully stopped and I heard a loud cheer go up from Alpha and Charlie.   
My brain was going 100 miles per hour. I couldn’t find my way out and this boy was getting heavy. Dead weight was not easy to carry. Tears escaped my eyes as the boy fell to the floor with a thud and I left my gun in order to drag the boy with both hands. 

Slowly we made our way to the end but just my luck a small Skitter dropped down from the ceiling just in front of the door we need to get out of here. I held back a sob as I took my knife out and let go of the boy’s hands.   
I advanced slowly on the Skitter, it stayed back watching my movements and then suddenly jumped. Its mandibles snapped as I waved my knife, its legs coming up to try to throw me off balance. 

I cut one of the legs off and relished its scream. Spinning us around I now faced the hallway we came from and saw a fire rapidly barreling towards our position. Feeling the heat (both literally and figuratively) I made a desperate lunge and tried to stab the Skitter in the mouth. It caught my arm in its mouth and my scream ripped through the air. 

The pain tried to consume me but I saw my opportunity and grabbed my knife with my other hand and drove it into the soft under pallet.  
Sighing in relief, I felt the Skitter slump to the ground. I glanced around wildly and saw the boy on the ground, and the fire racing to him. Foregoing grabbing my knife I heard the round up call. Two long whistles, saying that they are about to blow up the factory.   
I could feel tears running down my face as I dragged myself and the boy outside, wanting to kiss the ground when we crossed the threshold, but we needed to get far away from here, this building is about to come down and it could come down on us. 

My head was in the clouds, my vision leaving me, as I stumbled up the hill to the clearing. I could hear fighting between the people and then a warrior yell come from Pope, suddenly the world went red and the shock waves from the building blowing up almost knocked us over.   
There was a Volm yell and then threats of death being thrown out. I could almost see my group, just through the trees.   
I took a deep breath and hoisted the boy on my shoulder stumbling through the tree line. 

I was met with the sight of a slightly beaten up Weaver, a crestfallen Ben, a murderous Shaq, and a very very scary Famak. The rest of Alpha and Charlie crew were on the sides watching.  
Pope was being lifted off the ground as Famak yelled in his face in Volm. Cochise was holding Shaq back and Tom was trying to get Famak not to kill Pope. Weaver was with Ben, who was looking blankly at the ground, well Hal was being stitched up by Maggie.  
It was a very interesting scene and will be burned into my memory forever but I needed help. 

“Famak! Help us please!”

Everyone’s eyes turned to where I was stumbling in, their eyes were wide and I probably didn’t look good. My shirt was half gone, blood covering a good portion of my body, my arm was hanging limply at my side while I dragged the boy towards the group.   
Famak immediately threw Pope and ran towards me, Ben tried to move but Tom held him back. It was not a good idea to cross the Volm right now. 

As soon as Famak reached me he took out his medical pack and tried to patch me up. I can’t let the boy die, not when I’m the one that hurt him. 

“NO! Help the boy, please!”

I pushed the little body towards Famak and he looked confused but I pleaded. Famak nodded and pulled out his tablet, scanning the boy. The light on his back died, the harness dying with his Skitter. He looked so pale and small. A little upturned nose, jet black hair, brown unseeing eyes that closed moments before. He looked so much like Killian. Suddenly I saw his chest stop moving up and down slightly.  
I yelled and surged forward, looking for a pulse. My stomach dropped when I found none. Desperate to help I put my hand on his little chest and started compressions. 30 compressions, breathe, 30 compressions, breathe. Famak was trying to push me away, probably to stitch him up but I couldn’t stop now. Not when it felt like Killian was dying in front of me all over again. I felt large hands wrap around my waist and I felt myself being dragged away from the boy.

I screamed and yelled but Shaq was too strong for me. I can’t do anything, this boy is going to die just like Killian,

“Killian! No please he can’t die! I can’t watch another one die in front of me please!”

I felt eyes on me, the orange light from the burning fire throwing shadows on everyone. Shaq put me down, facing away from where Famak was working and I sat down on the ground, hugging Shaq as he held me from behind. 

“So many children dead Shaq, so many lives lost.”

Shaq just nodded and hugged me tighter. A little while after I felt other arms wrap around me and I saw the fabric of Ben’s jacket. I should be angry at him for leaving. For making me face that on my own but I couldn’t. I heard ‘sorry’ falling from his lips, but I couldn’t push myself to answer. If my family was being dragged away I would be gone, mission be damned. Shaq got up and gripped my shoulder, I nodded at him and he walked up to Cochise, who was helping Famak with the boy. 

We sat there for quite some time, rocking back and forth as Tom and the rest packed up the trucks and buried the dead. Dave, poor red shirt Dave, got caught in the crossfire and was killed immediately, also one of the Berserkers got dragged away by a Skitter and they were burying his jacket, the only thing that remained. 

Finally after what felt like an eternity that sun was rising, and a pale blue was cast over our little camp.   
I looked up at Ben and saw the tear tracks on his face, quietly I asked him a question,

“Could you feel them? So many gone in a second.”

Ben nodded, his eyes hauntingly bright. He looked down,

“Addy I am so sorry I left, I saw Weaver get taken and couldn’t think straight, I’m so…”

I cut him off and made him meet my eyes. 

“Ben it’s alright, I would have done the same for my family. You are not to blame.”

Ben nodded but looked up as Cochise approached. I got up quickly and swayed because of my blood loss. Ben grabbed my good arm and looked worried,

“I think we should get your arm patched up.”

Cochise nodded and pointed to the Mason crew,

“You may leave Ben Mason, I have got it from here.”

Ben looked down and knew when he was not wanted by Cochise. I just swayed and latched onto Cochise.   
I spoke quietly as we approached the little medical tent,

“How is the boy?”

Cochise gave a weak smile,

“He is stable but very weak, we need to get him to Charleston.”

I nodded relieved that the raven haired boy was going to be okay. Cochise looked at me,

“The mission succeeded because of you, if the Mechs were not powered down then we would not have planted the bombs, you saved many lives.”

I nodded and looked at the floor. I knew that this was Cochise’s way of making me feel better. There is no greater honor than being awarded in battle from the Volm. I should have felt good but I just thought of all the lives I cut off. 

As soon as we reached the medical I burst in and saw Famak covered in blood. There was bloody string and a needle on the table beside him and the pale boy laying the bed. The harness was left on, but I guess they couldn’t take it off without endangering the boy.   
I looked up at Famak with a teary smile and gave him a huge hug. 

The Volm didn’t understand my need for touch at first. They were not raised with hugs or pats on the back but I sat down on night and explained it to them. Now they accept hugs and go out of their way to ruffle my hair or give me a pat on the back. Don’t get me wrong, they are still very stiff about it but it is the thought that counts. 

Famak patted me awkwardly on the back and then pushed me away to see my arm. We made our way out of the tent and he sat me down on the back of the jeep, pulling out antibiotics and disinfectants.   
I looked over to see the Masons packing up their camp. I looked at Cochise, who was standing off to the side,

“When are we leaving?”

Cochise looked up,

“As soon as our team is ready.”

I nodded, our team being the Volm and I. Cochise walked off to go talk to Tom Mason and left me in silence with Famak. He finally spoke after he cleaned my arm and started on stitches,

“You saved the hatchlings life by stabbing him there, he would not have survived a bullet wound or anything more severe.”

I sighed and nodded. Everyone is trying to make me feel better but I can still feel guilty about stabbing a child, about feeling him go limp in my arms. I looked Famak into his dark, wide eyes as we paused for a second,

“I did what I had to do.”

Famak nodded and we worked in silence for the rest of the time. 

With a newly white bandage covering my arm, I walked up to Tom, where he was sitting with Hal, Maggie and Ben. They saw me approach and immediately stopped what conversation they were having.   
Tom stood as I approached, and so did the other three. Ben gave me a half smile and I nodded in return. This was all business, I need at least a week’s sleep before I even think of smiling again. I turned to Tom,

“Was the mission completed correctly?”

Tom looked surprised at my tone but answered anyway,

“Yes the power source was destroyed, and the factory was destroyed.”

I nodded and turned to leave. Hal stepped forward and stopped me,

“Who is the boy, why is he here?”

I winced but turned back around to look at the curious faces,

“He was in my way to get to the second control room, if I didn’t stop him then he would have killed me. I had to stop him.”

By the end it felt like I was trying to convince myself instead of the Masons. Hal just nodded, looking guilty for asking and I turned on my heel and walked away. I saw Ben trying to catch my eye but I didn’t have the energy for anymore heartfelt conversations. All I need is sleep right now. 

We packed up camp and got everyone loaded up in the jeeps, saying a final goodbye to all the souls lost in this raid. I ran my hand through the boy’s hair as the jeep rumbled to life, his head rested on my legs as we sat back and drove away from that horrible place.   
I couldn’t save Killian but maybe I can save this boy. I let my head rest back on the seat, not sleeping yet, but just enjoying the feeling of wind through my hair. Famak was up front with Ben and Weaver who was driving. The other two teams were right behind us, Vek and Ulk riding with Cochise, and I gave a sigh of relief. This mission was over, it was completed. 

Now for what comes after. 

*****************************

Ready or not here I come! 

A scream rippled through the house as I ran after Killian. He didn’t quite get the concept of hide and seek yet but it was fun to play anyway.   
Haley yelled at me from inside the house,

“Addy it’s dinner time!”

I yelled back that we would be in soon but Haley came to the door leading to the back yard where Killian and I were playing, now having ditched hide and seek and have decided to catch fireflies.

Haley may be 18 but she definitely does not look it, she was tiny with long brown hair and sharp green eyes. She was the spitting image of our mom yet completely different. Our mom was the most spiritual person in the world, always on about chakras and expressing your feelings and Haley was going to med school to become a surgeon. They butted heads quite a bit. 

Aiden on the other hand was the most sporty, nerdiest kid you will ever meet. Even at his first year of high school his is on all the teams, lacrosse, basketball, cheerleading, and is convinced he had to join all the clubs as well, chess, leadership, even chaplaincy. That kid is a machine you won’t be able to stop. He was barely home because he’s always doing one thing or another but was amazing just the same.

Killian was the youngest. He was the brightest and happiest 8 year old you would ever find. He was never frowning and would make friends with anything that breathes. I was always closest with Killian, he understood me, never failed to make me smile. 

Our family was not perfect to say the least, our parents fought, the siblings fought, we weren’t poor but weren’t rich. We were just another family on the block with a white picket fence and gnomes in our garden. 

That was until the aliens hit. Haley went first, she went to the hospital to help with the wounded, and never came back. Mom was next, she went out to look for food and was dragged away screaming by the Skitters. Dad and Aiden were just gone one day and that left Killian and me. We were in our house, huddling in a corner. There was a noise downstairs and I went down to go check it out, it was a greenie sniffing around for food. Killian made a noise and Mech bullets rained down on the stair case. I was already on the ground but Killian was still on the stair case. He didn’t stand a chance. 

I waited there watching him crumble down the stairs. I waited until the Skitter and Mech left before running to him. Maybe if I hadn’t been so slow, so scared, I could have stopped the bleeding and saved him.

I can still see his face, cold and wet with tears,

Why does it hurt Addy?  
Addy make it stop.  
Addy it hurts help.  
Help me Addy!  
Addy help me!  
ADDY!

*********************************

I humped off my bed in a cold sweat and turned onto the ground throwing up. 

Every night since the mission, 4 to be exact, I have woken up in a cold sweat, sometimes screaming, sometimes crying, sometimes both. I have seen Killian die every night. Seen the bullets rip through him, I turned and threw up again. So much for keeping the corn and beans down.

Standing up slowly I took a drink of water from my cell like room and picked up my gun, walking down the hall. They moved me into a medical room, to heal my arm and so I could be close to the boy. His harness came off yesterday but he still hasn’t woken up. I have spent every night here watching and waiting for the boy to wake up. Anne assured me he would be up in the next couple of days and I felt a leap of hope when she mentioned that. 

I spent most of my days up top, sitting with Matt and Famak or training with Shaq, he has gone easy on me because I’m injured but I’m glad to have something to take my mind off of the boy and the mission.   
The only thing that hasn’t gone back to normal is my relationship with Ben. We have both been avoiding each other for unknown reasons. He was avoiding me first so I thought he was mad at me and then I was avoiding him and now I have barely looked him in the eye since the mission. I don’t know what is wrong but I hope he speaks to me soon.

Cochise and Tom have been holed up in their special army tent coming up with different plans of attack and strategies. I swear those two are becoming more inspirable with every moment. They are never seen more than 10 feet from each other. I’m glad that Cochise has someone to latch on to. I heard stories back at the lagoon about Cochise losing a brother recently. I can totally understand him trying to get his mind off of that. 

I reached the boys room and saw that the colour was returning to his skin, his cheeks looked less gaunt and the wound looked like it was healing very well. They boy still laid completely still and did not move. What was I going to do when he wakes up? Say sorry I stabbed you and your whole family is probably dead? I had no plan and could not think of one thing to say to make it better. 

“Hey.”

I turned quickly to see Tom in the doorway. He was leaning against the frame and had his arms crossed. His face was tired, but less than normal.   
I waved back but turned to face the boy again, staring blankly at his small body, dwarfed but the huge bed. 

“We are going on a supply run and was wondering if you wanted to come, it will be completely safe and if you were feeling cooped up it might be nice to get out.”

My body jumped at a chance to actually get moving again. My arm was nicely healed, thanks to the spikes, but my head was telling me to stay with the boy, what if he wakes up? My brows creased as I looked at the boy. I could hear Tom walk closer and his jacket rumpled as he sat beside me. 

“He will be okay, Anne will be here and he won’t wake up until your back, trust me.”

My eyes flicked up at the last part of his sentence, ‘trust me.’ I had done a lot of that and it hadn’t brought me much good, I got a beating, an almost broken arm and a lot of mental damage from trusting Tom Mason.   
I sighed and sat up straight nodding. It would do me no good to stay cooped up in here waiting and guessing what will come. I looked at Tom, he was staring at the boy with guilt in his eyes, and some form of recognition. I heard the stories of Ben lying on a bed, not waking up from his spike removal. Tom must know what I am going through, he felt the things I am feeling. I made my decision, for better or for worse,

“When do we leave?”

Tom looked up and smiled, 

“Right now.”

 

The sun on my back felt better than I could have imagined. The fresh air moving through my lungs gave me a renewed sense of hope for the future. I saw a cargo truck being boarded, Tom was in the front driving with Cochise and the Mason crew was getting in the back, minus Anne. This was no big mission like the last time, there was no big speeches or crowds of well-wishers. 

I walked up to the green truck and jumped in the back, seeing Hal, Maggie, Ben, and surprisingly Matt. Cochise caught my eye through the mirror in the front and I nodded, telling him I was alright and ready to go. My leader nodded back and I sat down. Hal looked up and saw that I was sitting down, he smiled,

“So she is alive!”

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. Hal smiled and Matt waved aggressively. I turned my attention to him and chose to sit on the opposite side of Ben, who was aggressively trying to avoid eye contact with me.

“What are you doing here Mattie?”

Matt squinted his eyes at the nickname but smiled regardless. God he looks more like Killian every time he smiles,

“I am finally allowed to go on supply missions!”

I held my hand out for a fist bump and he happily obliged. I looked around and gladly did not see Pope. Matt looked up at me and started ranting about different types of plants Famak and he found. I’m glad Famak has Matt as a friend, he needs something pure and joyous in his life. 

Giving Ben the side eye I saw he was still looking anywhere but me, I have no idea what was wrong but I am determined to figure out this trip. The engines started up and we pulled away from Charleston.   
I took out my gun and started to give it an once over, not taking it apart because you never know when you will need to shoot something, but just looking to see if anything needed cleaning or customizing. I lost my other gun on the power plant raid, and this was an entirely new rifle to get used to. To feel comfortable I took out my knife and carved a little ‘A’ into the side of the barrel. Now it was mine. I smiled a little and sat back, ready for the long drive. 

As soon as we arrived to the site I had hope that we would find something, it was an abandoned retail store that was used as a safety shelter in the case of an emergency. There was talk of it being attacked and everyone dead, leaving supplies and food, enough to feed a family for a year. It was creepy walking up, everyone was completely silent and there was no sounds except for a single bird chirping in a tree somewhere in the distance. 

Cochise came up behind me silently and I jumped slightly feeling his hand on my shoulder. Cursing him in my head I questioned what he was doing on this mission. He looked over at Tom and I saw they had gathered in a small circle. I walked over with Cochise and waited for Tom to speak. Tom spoke softly, not wanting to risk being any louder in case there were hostiles around.

“We are going to go in teams of two, watch each other’s backs and grab as much as you can carry. If you see anything or anyone that looks dangerous give the signal for danger.”

I felt Cochise look hard at me at that statement. I gave a little roll of my eyes and a smile, you get beat up once and now are incapable of taking care of yourself. Tom rambled off the groups, Cochise and himself, Weaver and Matt, Hal and Maggie, and Ben and myself. As soon as I heard that an idea came up in my head, I stopped Tom and asked him,

“Do you think I could go with Maggie instead? I need her help finding some supplies.”

Tom nodded, looking at Ben who looked a little hurt, but he would get over it. Maggie gave a smile to Hal, kissed him on the cheek, and walked over to me. Tom dismissed us,

“You have one hour, good luck.”

I smiled and saluted Cochise, he gave a salute back and nodded. When I turned back Hal was dragging Ben along who looked ‘thrilled’ to be hanging out with his older brother. Hal was smiling and laughing about something, it was nice to see siblings caring about each other, and it made me miss my own.   
Maggie came up behind me and hit my shoulder smiling. 

“So partner, what is this secret supply we need to snatch? Are you pregnant or something?”

I laughed and slung my rifle from off my shoulder,

“Not quite yet, I was wondering if you had access to any pads or tampons.”

Maggie’s eyes widened and a smile was brought up on her lips,

“Not for at least 2 years now.”

I smiled and nodded,

“Let’s go find some because I am tired of using rags.”

Maggie nodded, excited at the idea and we set off with an important goal in mind.

As soon as we entered the pairs split off from each other, going to different floors and looking for different things. Tom and Cochise took the first, Matt and Weaver took the second and so on. Luckily Maggie and I got the hygiene floor.   
We were silently looking at the shelves that were covered in scattered toothpaste tubes, tooth brushes and a single tea cup from a child’s set. Maggie’s voice softly filled the air as we stuffed our duffel bags with anything we could find,

“I used to go to places like this with a friend of mine, I was younger, about 12 and we felt so cool roaming the huge buildings.”

I smiled thinking of dragging Haley to a mall to get a shirt and ending up spending hours there just talking about our lives and looking at stupid clothes. It was the most fun I ever had with her, she was busy being a super smart student, all A’s all the time. I don’t blame her for not being around more often, we were never as close as I would have like to bean but it was on both parts.   
I gave a soft smile and tucked some Colgate into my green duffel,

“My sister and I always used to go shopping, we would spend hours doing nothing, just looking around.”

Maggie gave me a small smile,

“How many siblings do you have?”

I pursed my lips at the simple question,

“I had 3.”

Maggie must have noticed the ‘had’ because she shut up and didn’t ask any more questions. I cleared my throat and pointed over at a display that read ‘feminine hygiene’. 

“How ‘bout we check over there.”

Maggie nodded and walked over quickly. I took a second, just to catch my breath. Ever since I have had these spikes in everything feels like it is magnified tenfold. I feel sadness like a wave drowning me, I feel happiness like the sun is bursting from my chest and anger like there is fire sprouting from my head. It gets very tiring after awhile, especially if you need to get the job done, you can’t do something if you are curled up crying in a corner. 

I took a deep breath and walked over to where Maggie was. She was squatting near empty shelves, they looked as if they had been completely picked bear. I sighed and kneeled down beside her,

“I guess some women had the same idea as us.”

Maggie nodded, looking disappointed. I looked around and saw a cart smashed up against one of the walls, at last 20 good sized boxes on it. I nudged Maggie and got up, walking slowly towards it.   
As I reached it I saw the familiar packaging and my spirits lifted slightly. I walked closer towards it, hoping that it is what I think it is. I opened one of the cardboard boxes, peaking inside and saw it was filled to the brim with pads and tampons. 

I let out a whoop of joy and then quickly covered my mouth. Maggie was right next to me grinning and we both laughed.   
We quickly found more bags and shoved all of the things we could carry, which was a lot if we tried. There must have been hundreds in those bags of each kind. I smiled and was ready to feel clean again. 

The timer on Maggie’s watch went off and that signaled that we had to get back, our hour was up. We grabbed all the bags and started making our way slowly downstairs, if we were attacked like this we would be screwed.   
As we walked down the never ending stairs I didn’t want to leave our conversation like it was left. I spoke quietly, half scared to signal skitters and half scared to actually be heard.

“The oldest of my siblings was Haley, she was 17 and the smartest person you would ever meet. She could have graduated early from high school if she wanted but she wanted to take extra science courses. The next oldest was Aiden, he was 16. That boy was a machine, he was on every team, committee and counsel you could name. That boy could have ruled the world if he tried. Then it was me and followed by the youngest, my baby brother, Killian, he was 8 years old.”

I stopped for a second and silently thanked Maggie for staying silent. I need to do this, I hadn’t even told the Volm of my family, and the thought of them killed me every time family came up. 

“Killian was like a beam of pure sunshine and happiness. That boy could make a bad day turn into the best one you have ever had. He was so strong and wise for his age. He had a wisdom beyond his years.”

My throat felt sticky as I willed myself not to cry. It felt so good to get this stuff out, to actually tell someone about my family. It was a couple of minutes before I could speak again. 

“None of them made it. Haley went to the hospital to help out and never came back. Aiden disappeared one day and Killian… he was shot by Mechs. He died in my arms.”

I heard a quiet intake of air but I kept walking down and down the stairs, praying that she didn’t ask any more questions. Maggie just kept walking behind me and I focused on keeping my thoughts from spiraling downwards.   
The exit came into view and I saw everyone else loading up their loots into the trucks. Maggie waved at Hal and he waved back happily. Before I could step towards them Maggie held me back for a second. 

“I know that couldn’t have been easy. I can’t imagine what that must have been like for you but what helps me is to only think of the people you love from their best side. Don’t only think of the bad and the ugly but remember them for the good they did, the happiness they brought.”

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I thought of my amazing family. Of popcorn movie nights where we watched old movies and ate pizza. Of game nights with fights and apologies, and of spending mornings curled up on our parent’s bed, the TV playing quietly in the background. These are the moments I want to remember of them, my family. 

Maggie gave me a small nod and we walked towards the trailer, my tears having been wiped. I loaded our stolen supplies into the truck, Matt was rambling about some Manga books that he found, Ben listening intently. 

As we pulled away from the nameless department store I felt my spirit getting lighter. I left the bad memories and thoughts back in that dusty building. I can hold on to the good and finally get some closure. I will never be okay with all of them being gone but this is the first step to healing.

We pulled into Charleston, instead of finding the calm camp we left, there was a buzz of noise. People all around were talking.   
Tom jumped out of the truck quickly, the rest of us following. There in the center of the square was Arthur Manchester, a shot through his heart and a bloody handprint on the metal tree in the center of town.   
Tom quickly ran to his old friend, searching for a pulse but slumped back when he found none. A man quickly ran up to Tom, I think his name started with an ‘A’…

“Anthony what happened!”

Tom yelled, Anthony that’s what it was. Anthony held up his hands,

“I heard someone scream and I ran up and found him like this. Everyone was at dinner down below so we don’t know who could have done this. No one saw anything.”

Tom swore and Weaver walked up to him, whispering in his ear. I turned my head slightly, pulling my hair back to give me a better chance of what they were whispering. My eyes widened as I heard snippets from their conversation,

“Tom… about the spy… been found… want to destroy… have to be found… what if the Volm…”

I tuned out as soon as I heard anything about the Volm. I dropped the bags I was holding and ran up to Cochise. 

“Did you hear?”

I did not want anyone snooping in on our conversation. Cochise nodded,

“They think the Volm had something to do with the assassination.”

I nodded and pursed my lips. 

“What are we going to do?”

Cochise shook his head,

“We will do nothing.”

I was surprised by his answer,

“Do nothing? Cochise if they suspect us of treason we could be executed.”

Cochise nodded,

“I have it under control Addison. But from now on please be careful, your body does not heal like ours do.”

I rolled my eyes but nodded. I bid Cochise goodbye and went to retrieve my bag from the truck. Maggie gave me a small smile and I smiled in return. I have to act cool, I know nothing of a spy.   
I slowly backed away and turned to go find Famak. Just as I passed the threshold to go downstairs a girl from the medical wing, Lourdes, came running up to me.

“Anne wanted someone to tell you right away, the boy is awake.” 

I dropped my bag and took off running, not even waiting to thank the woman.   
As soon as I reached his room, I saw Anne in the room checking his vitals. I burst into the room,

“How is he? Is he okay?!”

Anne smiled and pointed to the bed. The little boy was sitting up, his spikes looked like they were tender, but doing their job. The boy looked up at me with no recognition in his eyes. I slowly approached the bed, setting my gun down where he couldn’t see it. The boy looked to Anne and she nodded smiling. 

“I think I’ll leave you two to talk things out.”

Once Anne was gone the boy looked at me warily,

“Where is my dad?”

I shook my head and sat down on the chair beside the bed that I had claimed for my own for the last week.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

The boy looked like he was about to cry so I tried to get his mind off of his family.

“What’s your name? Mine’s Addy.”

The boy looked up, his dark brown eyes thinking hard,

“My name is… I don’t remember.”

I gave a smile, trying to mask my sadness. This poor boy has been affected by this stupid war that he has not part in being in. 

“I have an idea, why don’t you make up a name for yourself?” 

The boy seemed to light up at the idea but his thoughts must have turned up blank because he started pouting,

“I can’t think of one.”

I smiled, 

“Don’t worry we have a lot of time to figure it out.”

The raven haired boy started squirming, his back obviously irritating him. I quickly tried to distract him, his body wasn’t ready to get up, and Anne must have left the spikes on for a reason, seeing as we can take them out completely. I put my hands out and an idea sprung into my head, something I used to do with Killian when he couldn’t sleep.

“How bout I tell you a story?” 

The boy looked intrigued and sat back, his cup of water in his little hands, ready for a story. I smiled and sat back in my chair getting comfortable. 

“This is a tale that puts all other stories to shame. For this is the story of the brave King Arthur and his most faithful friend and accidental servant Merlin. The story is set in the Kingdom of Camelot, the beauty is indescribable, the wealth is uncountable, yet there was a great burden on the land, their King Uther was afraid of something called magic. It all started with a young boy walking through the streets when he found a stray shield…”

I let the familiar words roll off my tongue, I told these stories countless times to Killian, and he loved hearing of the fearless nights of Camelot and the adventures of Arthur and his man servant Merlin. 

We spent hours together just listening, it was nice to have that again.  
Just as I was finishing the first tale of many, I saw the boy's breathing evening out and I started to sneak out, trying not to wake him. I heard a rustle and saw the boy turned towards me, his eyes just about to close. His tiny voice filled the air and I strained to listen,

“I think I want to be called Arthur, just like the prince.”

I smiled and smoothed his hair back from his face,

“Goodnight Arthur.”

The boy, Arthur, rolled over and fell asleep instantly. I smiled and felt happy tears being brought to my eyes. I slowly walked out and found Anne passing by his door. I stopped her, there was something I needed to know,

“Hey Anne!”

I waved and caught up to her walking. Anne smiled and asked how the boy was. I replied with a smile,

“Arthur's great but I was wondering why you left his spikes in. Can’t you take them out?”

Anne got a weird look on her face but it passed quickly. 

“I saw evidence of spinal cord damage from a previous injury, I was worried that if I took out the spikes then the healing process would stop and he wouldn’t be able to walk.”

I nodded,

“Do you think there would ever be a good time to take them out? I know it’s not easy to live with spikes.”

The weird look came back and Anne started hurrying away,

“I’m sorry I don’t think they can be removed, I don’t want to risk it. I have to go deal with a patient, excuse me.”

I nodded and stopped walking as she sped away. Something was going on but I was too emotionally and physically tried to pursue it. I slowly made my way back to Arthur’s room and pulled out the cot from under the hospital bed, undoing it and falling asleep before my head hit the nonexistent pillow.

 

“Addy wake up. Addy I’m hungry.”

I sighed and tried to shoo at the boy on me,

“Go away Killian I’m trying to sleep.”

The body stopped jumping on me,

“Who’s Killian?”

My eyes shot open and the whole world came rushing back at me. I was not at home ready to eat pancakes and watch Saturday morning cartoons. I cleared my throat,

“No one, I got mixed up.”

Arthur just shrugged and continued to jump on the cot. I shot up and tried to check him over,

“Should you be out of bed?”

Arthur just shrugged and replied,

“I feel better than I was, and I am so hungry!”

I smiled and got up, putting on my shoes and tying my hair up into a semi decent ponytail. I threw one of my sweaters at him which he caught with scarily good accuracy. It hit me suddenly that this boy had spikes too, he is one of us. 

“How bout we go get some breakfast from the mess hall?”

Arthur stopped suddenly,

“Won't the aliens get us if we go outside?”

My eyes widened and I realized that Arthur knew more than he let on.

“Of course not Arthur. We are in a safe compound, it’s called Charleston.”

Arthur’s eyes widened as he put on the too big sweater. 

“So no aliens can get in here?”

I smiled and nodded. Arthur jumped up and ran to the door,

“So food?”

I laughed and walked to the door, ruffling his hair.

“Of course Artie.”

His eyes narrowed at the nickname and stuck his tongue out. His eyes flicked around the room as he said offhandedly,

“So when are we getting my dad?”

I froze as my hand was about to reach the doorknob. Turning back around I saw his little face looking up at me. Dark hair, dark eyes, little elf features, and so much trust in those eyes. I gulped and kneeled beside him.

“Arthur your dad, he…”

Arthur interrupted me,

“Is he gone like my mommy? When the aliens came my mom went out for food and didn’t come back. My dad said she was with God now. Is my dad with her?”

I didn’t know something could make me angry and sad at the same time. This little boy, no older than 8 or 9, has to deal with both his parents being dead and accept that he will never see them again. I sighed and nodded,

“When I found you, you were all alone, your dad must have hidden you so he could protect you. I don’t know where he is but he did everything in his power to keep you safe.”

Arthur nodded and got a determined look on his face. It aged him at least a decade, making this little boy look at least 20, with all the things he’s probably seen I don’t doubt he has an understanding of the war we are in. 

“Maybe one day we’ll find him.”

I nodded and hugged him, mindful of the still fresh spikes on his back. I wiped my tears behind his back and pulled away with a huge smile on my face,

“How bout we get that food you’ve been asking for, I hear they are serving eggs and strawberries today!”

Arthur’s eyes widened,

“They have strawberries?!”

I nodded and opened the door. Arthur was bouncing around me like a tiny dog, rambling about how they never had berries at his old house. I smiled and tried to listen along but I saw the weird looks people were giving him. One guy eyed our spikes as we walked through the medical wing and I grabbed Arthur and pulled him into my side.

“Arthur I want you to stick by my side for now okay?”

Arthur just nodded and stuck on hand on my jacket and another was waving wildly talking about how his mom made space ship pancakes for breakfast on his birthday. I let myself be immersed in his ramblings, enjoying mindless chatter.   
About 30 feet from the cafeteria Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. I turned quickly expecting something to be wrong but his face was almost splitting with a huge grin. He just yelled ‘eggs’ and tried to pull me along faster than before. I laughed and let myself be pulled (He was stronger than you might expect for a 9 year old) but as soon as we hit the café, he stopped again, this time with no smile. 

Arthur's eye were wide as he looked around, there was hundreds of people, all carrying guns and children running around. He looked up at me with scared eyes. I knelt down again,

“Don’t worry Arthur, you’re with me. I even know they guy that runs this place. Nothing bad will happen.”

Arthur didn’t seem to feel better. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the food line. It wasn’t that long because most people had already eaten. I waved at the one person I knew, Weaver’s daughter Jeanne, and saw Maggie and Hal eating breakfast. Once they saw me, and the growth that was attached to my hip, they came up with their empty trays. Maggie waved at Arthur but he just hid behind my back as we slowly moved up the line,

“Is this the boy that you have been talking about?”

I nodded and smiled, trying to move so they could see him, but he managed to stay firmly attached to my back. Hal just smiled and kneeled down,

“Hey bud, my name is Hal.”

Hal brought out his hand for a fist bump and slowly Arthur’s little hand came out of hiding and bumped his fist gently against Hal’s. Hal smiled and got up, looking at me. I nodded and introduced him,

“This is Arthur.”

Arthur gave a little wave and then gasped when he saw that our plates were being filled with food. I saw Jeanne sneak a little extra onto Arthur’s plate and I saw her wink in my direction. I mouthed thank you and turned back to Hal and Maggie. 

“I’m sorry to cut this short but I have to feed this little beast.”

Maggie laughed and nodded, pulling Hal along who was making funny faces at Arthur trying to make him laugh. Maggie turned over her shoulder and waved at both of us,

“Bye guys!”

I waved back and expertly grabbed our two trays of breakfast and found a table at the back corner of the cafeteria. After managing to get Arthur off of me I sat him down opposite to me and then put his food in front of him. There was rehydrated eggs, a couple of strawberries and two pancakes. Arthur’s eyes widened and when I nodded he dove right in, inhaling the food. 

“Slow down Arthur you’re going to get a tummy ache.”

I laughed when he looked up at me with egg hanging off his chin, and minutely went slower. I realized that he must not have had a good meal in a long time and pushed my breakfast over to him. Arthur looked up at me with wide eyes and I gave a smile and a nod and he dug in, finishing both plates in under two minutes. I raised an eyebrow but he just shrugged and sat back in his seat. 

After I finished my nice glass of room temperature water Arthur looked up with his puppy dog eyes.

“Can we explore Addy?”

I rolled my eyes but smiled and got up, picking up our trays and putting them in the dirty pile. Arthur took hold of my hand and let me lead him up the large flight of stairs.   
As soon as we hit the upper town I heard an intake of breath. Arthur was looking around with wonder in his eyes. I saw his eyes flit over everything, the children playing with a ball, people sitting around the fire cooking their own breakfast, adults walking around talking and laughing, the scouts in the buildings keeping watch. 

“This is your new home Arthur.” 

A smile lite up his face and he dragged me forward, running through the town asking questions. I laughed and answered every single one to the best of my ability. I still didn’t even know everything in here. 

We went from place to place, through the downstairs, through the upper town, down all the hallways. Arthur was really good for everything, listening and staying quiet when we passed Tom’s office.   
We went back up and he tried to pull me to a part of town I had been trying to avoid,

“Addy we haven’t been over there, can we go?”

I gulped and looked down the dark street. That is where Pope’s gang resides along with all the anti-spike protesters. The people that attacked me reside down there. I looked down at Arthur. 

“If you want to go in there I need you to hold my hand at all times. They don’t like us because of our spikes, they think it makes us mean. Bad people are down there, but if you want to see it I will take you, just stay close to me.”

Arthur gulped but nodded, picking up a small metal pipe from off to the side, squaring his shoulders and looked up at me determined. I gave him a small smile and started walking. 

As soon as we passed the threshold I felt eyes on me. Large scary men sat off to the side, it was like looking menacing was their only job. Arthur stayed silent at my side and I could feel his hand tightening on mine every time someone spared us a look.   
There was distant laughter from Pope’s pub, it never seems to close. I pointed out all the streets, and the places he could never go in. As soon as we reached the end of the street I turned around quickly and pulled Arthur, trying to get to the main road again. 

Just as we were about to be home free, one of Pope’s minions stepped in front of us laughing. His gruff voice grated through the air, he must have been drinking. 

“Now what are some little Razor Backs doing in our part of town?”

I sighed and tried to push past him but another minion popped out of nowhere and blocked our way. I pulled my pistol out of my thigh holster and tried to get Arthur behind me. 

“Just let us through.”

The man laughed and punched his companion in the back,

“Spikes over here thinks that we tolerate alien scum in these parts.”

I felt Arthur’s hand tighten and I tried to get us out faster.

“I don’t want to have to call the Volm, please let us through.”

The other minion snickered,

“Oh no don’t call your alien pets on us, we wouldn’t want to have to kill them too.”

I fumed wanting to attack these stupid drunks,

“They are not my pets!”

I saw people start to look our way when I yelled, they were getting up, ready to put me in a ring. I had to get out for Arthur. I put my fingers up to my mouth to whistle and I saw the goons reach for their guns.   
Before anything could go down a voice rang out. 

“What’s going on?”

I sighed out of relief, there stood Ben in all his glory with his huge ass gun pointed right at the minions. I put my gun away and picked up Arthur, pushing through the crowd. There was mutters of ‘goddamn fighting Mason’s’ and ‘Stupid Mason boys’. 

I ran out of there faster than I could believe and Ben fell into step with us one the main road. I looked back and saw the group sending us angry looks and muttering about the Mason boys probably. Remembering that it wasn’t just me I looked down and saw Arthur looking at Ben with awe. Ben looked over and waved slightly, a half grin on his face. Arthur immediately pushed his face into my jacket and I laughed.

“Ben thank you so much, you have no idea how grateful I am that you came along.”

Ben smiled but his eyes weren’t in it,

“I’ll always have your back Addy.”

He sounded bitter and I don’t know why. Arthur picked the perfect time to peak out again ad looked at the back of Ben’s neck. He jumped out of my grip and jumped around Ben, trying to get a better look. Ben looked surprised at first but then opted to kneel down and show Arthur his spikes. Arthur looked up at me and smiled hugely,

“He has spikes just like ours!”

Ben looked up with alarm,

“Does he still have spikes? I thought Anne would take them out.”

I nodded looking down at Arthur who was counting the spikes through Ben’s shirt. 

“I was actually going to talk to you about that. Anne said that she didn’t want to take them out because of an injury to his spine but wouldn’t that go away with the spikes in 3 or 4 days?”

Ben wrinkled his eyebrows. 

“I thought that’s what they did. I’ll talk to my dad about it.”

I smiled and motioned to Arthur,

“This is Arthur, the boy I found.”

Ben turned and put his hand out, ready for Arthur to shake it but Arthur went right in for a hug. I was surprised until I heard what he whispered in Ben’s ear. 

“Thank you for saving us.”

I saw Ben slowly raise his arms and put them around the boy, mindful of the fresh spikes. Suddenly Ben’s watch went off. He squished Arthur one more time and slowly pulled away. Arthur looked at me and I gave him an encouraging smile. Ben looked at me regretfully and hiked his semi-automatic up on his shoulder,

“It’s my turn for watch. I’ll see you both around?”

I nodded smiling and Arthur nodded until it looked like his head was going to fly off. Ben laughed and turned to walk to the wall,

“Bye Arthur!”

Arthur lite up when he realized Ben remembered his name and waved until he couldn’t see Ben anymore. After Ben was gone Arthur turned to me and put his hands on his stomach,

“I’m hungry again Addy.”

I grinned, this boy could not stop eating, and put my hand out to go back to the Volm camp. I remembered suddenly that Arthur didn’t know about the Volm or that I am with them. I started talking as we walked towards the outskirts of camp.

“So Arthur, my family is a little different than most. You see one day I was very hurt and some aliens came to patch me up…”

 

“Again! Again!”

I laughed as I watched Shaq somehow manage to look bored while throwing a child up in the air. Famak stood by watching happily, I think he might be the first Volm ever to actually want children. The humans are doing much more to them then they think.  
After the initial screaming and trying to get me to shoot the Volm, Arthur warmed up pretty quickly to the Volm. Cochise gave him an official bow when he calmed down and has treated him like royalty. Famak seems to be the most excited, trying to show him all the cool science toys and how ‘strong’ the Volm are. Surprisingly Arthur seems to take to Shaq the best, much to Famak’s and Shaq’s disappointment. The largest Volm pretends like he doesn’t like the kid but I can tell he enjoys telling his war stories, which Arthur listens to with rapt attention. 

I sat in the back of the large tent with Cochise. I was telling him about how strange my encounter with Anne was,

“And then as soon as I mentioned taking them off she got all defensive and sped away.”

Cochise furrowed his brows. Looking over at Arthur he spoke,

“And you don’t believe that the boy had a spinal cord injury?”

I pointed to Arthur being thrown around by the scouts. He was giggling as he soared through the air.

“I didn’t see anything when I first found him. He has not complained about any back pain, and there hasn’t been any bruising or scars. I’d rather I was wrong and just being paranoid but something doesn’t feel right.”

Cochise nodded,

“I will look into it Addison.”

I smiled and thanked him. Cochise just gave me his ‘I am just trying to be a good leader’ nod and got up,

“I have matters to attend to, and I believe you have a watch in a couple of hours.”

I groaned and felt my head hit the table,

“Do I have to go?”

Cochise tilted his head to the side,

“I believe you do, but if something is wrong we can talk to Tom Mason.”

I chuckled and slowly got up,

“It was rhetorical Cochise. And I got to go feed this monster.”

I yelled over at Arthur and he was delicately placed on the ground, he ran towards me jumping. His cheeks glowed with delight and I patted his head,

“Ready for dinner superman?”

Arthur yelled something about being Robin and I laughed. We both walked towards town, but not before he high fived a reluctant Shaq and hugged Famak. I smiled at both of them and saw Shaq sigh. That giant really is fuzzy on the inside I can tell. He just needs something to be fuzzy for. 

As we reached the café hall I saw Matt walking by himself. I waved him over and he came up to us. After I introduced him to Arthur they hit it off, talking about whatever young boys talk about these days. They were walking a couple steps ahead of me, Arthur glancing back every couple of seconds, to make sure I was still there. I realized for how well he is adjusting this still is his very first day here. It astounds me how children can be so resilient and take everything in stride. He is doing wonderful and will fit in amazingly here. 

As we reached the hall we got out plate of beans and rolls, and both boys sped off to find a table. Surprisingly Arthur sat right down at the table Matt was at, it was almost in the center of the room close to the front. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down beside him. Slowly the Mason crew fell in, first Maggie and Hal, then Weaver and his daughter and the Anne and Tom, rounding it out with Ben because he got off patrol late. 

I said hi to Hal and Maggie and they spent a couple of minutes talking to Arthur on his first day in Charleston. Arthur answered every question with great enthusiasm and even told the fearsome story of how we got cornered with thugs. Of course making Ben sound like a knight in shining armor. When he got to the part with the thugs surrounding us and taking out scary guns I got a lot of alarmed looks, I brushed them off with a shrug and a smile. I had it under control.

Later into the meal I saw that Arthur’s food was all gone, and everyone was barely started. I looked worriedly at him.

“Hey Arthur are you feeling alright?”

He nodded but looked down at his stomach which gurgled loudly,

“I am feeling really hungry all the time.”

I huffed and immediately gave him my plate, which was untouched. Arthur’s eyes lit up but then he looked at me and slowly took the roll, handing it to me. I grinned and took the roll gratefully. Arthur dug in and then got in a deep conversation with Matt about which superhero was better. Arthur was on the side of Batman but Matt was fighting back with Captain America.  
I smiled fondly and turned my attention to Tom who had sat beside me. 

“He seems to be adjusting well. I’m glad.”

I smiled and nodded,

“Arthur’s doing great.”

Tom nodded,

“So are you going on the scouting trip in two days? Hal can’t make it so I was wondering if you could go to give them some back up.”

I looked at Arthur but nodded,

“Who’s going?”

Tom listed off the people,

“Ben, Shaq, Anthony, Chris, James and hopefully you.”

I nodded, not knowing everyone’s name but I can work with that. 

“Yeah I think I can do that.”

Arthur turned suddenly and spoke earnestly,

“When do we leave?”

Tom raised his eyebrow and I sent Arthur a confused look,

“What do you mean by ‘we’?”

Arthur looked at me like I was dumb,

“I’m going with you obviously.”

I gave him an incredulous look,

“You just woke up I can’t ask you to go out in the field, you don’t even know how to shoot a gun.”

Arthur huffed,

“Who’s going to watch your back then?”

I looked up and saw Ben listening into our conversation,

“Remember the Ben that saved us today, he’s going to have my back. He will always do everything in his power to keep me safe. Ben’s got my back.”

I saw Ben smile at my words and Arthur went back to eating, albeit not happy but satisfied with that answer for now.   
I turned back to Tom and he was smiling gratefully,

“Ben has been feeling really guilty about leaving you in the factory, he needed to hear that.”

I nodded,

“It’s all true, you Masons might be reckless but I can see you’re loyal to a fault.”

Tom barked out a laugh,

“I’ll take that as a complement.”

I smiled and waved as Tom said his goodbyes. I smiled and went back to my dinner, just the half eaten bun, I need to talk to Anne about her weird behavior and about Arthur’s eating habits but for now I will just enjoy the friendly and happy banter across the dinner table. I saw Arthur smiling more and getting more involved in the conversation and felt a bubble of pride well up in me, he’s going to fit in great. We’ll all be just fine. 

 

As soon as I caught a sniff of meat cooking I knew something was up. Sitting in the Volm camp was not the most interesting thing. You’d think that ‘otherworldly’ aliens would be more interesting but they mostly just sat there cleaning guns or typing away on their ever-loving tablets. 

I tried relentlessly to get Shaq to get up and help me train a bit more but he just gave me the obvious answers, ‘I am not going to do that.’ That giant needs to come up with better responses to my jibes or I am never going to stop. 

I was in the process of coming up with a mud catapult when I smelt deer? Squirrel? Cooking on a fire. Looking around I checked for Arthur, but I remembered that he went to go play with Matt for the afternoon, they had been playing a lot lately. 

The sun was not beating down on us as usual, a constant reminder that winter is approaching and we need to stock up on food and supplies. I worried constantly about how we were going to get through the winter with 300 people and growing. 

My mind stopped and I stopped my motions suddenly. Since when did I start thinking of Charleston and I as ‘we’. I was not responsible to keep the people here safe was I? Things have been going great since Arthur woke up. A month since anything bad has happened, no major offensives, no more chatter of that spy either. I have been keeping an eye out for that, watching the Volm especially close. But over all things have been smooth. Maybe that was why I was getting so comfortable. 

The more I thought of it the more I was okay with that idea. It has only been the Volm and I for the longest time, maybe it is time for a change. 

Arthur has been adjusting exceptionally well. His abilities have been manifesting faster than normal, his strength showed up almost overnight, and his senses speeding up. After a lengthy conversation with Anne she elected to tell me that Arthur was not in fact 9 but he was closer to 11. It was crazy to think of but after seeing how much that boy has grown after one month I found it believable. His eating habits have supported this accelerated growth point, he was eating double what everyone else was.

Arthur was a boy that was growing with his confidence, picking up a gun just a week into him being here (He’s an amazing shot which surprised no one). He started going out on his own, with Matt sometimes, to explore more of Charleston (after I specifically told him to stay away from Pope’s side of town, which he agreed wholeheartedly with). I caught him calling the Volm camp his home last week and almost squeezed the blush off his face. 

I can’t help but thinking I am selfish though, am I just using him as a substitute for Killian. How do I stop myself from seeing Kili’s face every time Arthur smiles, every time he tells a lame joke? 

My train of thoughts raced away as I heard laughter come from slightly into town. I usually would ignore it but it was Arthur’s. He was right where the meat was being cooked. Seeing as if I have nothing better to do I got up and wagged my finger at Shaq, declaring that I would get him next time. Shaq just nodded and grunted, going back to battle plans and the Volm group chat.   
My walk into town was pleasant but cold, again bringing the thought of winter hanging over our heads. I shivered and tried to pull my light hoodie tighter around me, it being of no help of course. I reminded myself to talk to Tom about that.

As soon as I reached town I saw a huge circle around a big fire, plates being waved in the air and shouts calling out. I pushed through the center, getting grunts in return, and saw Arthur standing in the middle of Matt, Hal and some other scouts. His hair was being ruffled and everyone was patting him on the back. His sheepish smile almost brought one to my lips until I saw what was being cooked.  
Two massive deer were being roasted over huge bonfires, one of them almost cooked. People were congratulating Arthur on his kill and I realized what had happened. Arthur had gone outside of the walls. 

My blood ran cold at the thought of what could have happened. He could have been captured again, he could have been killed, he could have been taken over by an overlord or had a bug implanted within him.  
As soon as he was outside of the ever growing crowd I approached him, with Hal and Matt standing by. As soon as Hal saw me his eyes widened and he tried to turn around and walk away. 

“Hal Mason if you try to turn around and walk away I will tie you up and roast you over that fire.”

Hal rolled his eyes and turned back around, his posture now slumped instead of puffed with pride. I looked to Matt and saw him looking down. Arthur just looked really, really scared and I made sure to soften my posture as I walked towards him. 

I immediately took him in my arms and checked him over for any cuts or bruises. Once I was satisfied that he was clear I looked up at the three boys and waited for an answer. All I needed was a wooden spoon and my hands on my hips and these boys would be dead. Matt opened his mouth to speak but Hal shot him a look to tell him to shut up. Matt immediately shut his mouth and I put together the pieces together.   
All the long hours ‘hanging out’ and ‘playing’ around Charleston. Arthur had been sneaking outside and doing God knows what. I sighed and looked at Matt, I bet I could get stuff out of him easily.

“How long has Arthur been going outside of the walls?” 

Matt’s eyes widened and he sent Arthur a glance that screamed help. Hal just sighed and stepped up to the plate,

“We’ve been going out for two weeks now, but I have been with him every step of the way and he has never gone out alone. It was totally safe!”

My eyes widened with the thought process of the Mason family,

“How could outside the walls be even remotely safe?!”

Hal looked up to the sky trying to come up with an answer but Arthur found the perfect time to come up with an answer,

“Tom said it was okay that I could go outside, he was the first one to mention it, and I thought he had talked to you.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why the hell Tom was telling my kid what he could do. I was surprised to see the same confusion in Hal and Matt’s eyes. Hal turned to Arthur,

“What do you mean my dad told you too? I thought Matt had come up with it.”

Matt nodded and added his side,

“I thought Hal was the one with the idea.”

Arthur just shook his head and looked at the ground. I sighed and pointed at Matt,

“You are going to take Arthur back to the Volm camp where he will be guarded by Shaq, if I even hear a whisper that Arthur has been outside the walls I will personally deal with you. Got it?”

Matt nodded quickly and grabbed Arthur by the arm dragging him away. Arthur looked back at me sadly but I shook my head. That boy knows better than to be that stupid.   
Turning to Hal I pointed to the general direction of Tom’s office,

“And we are going to have words with your father.”

Hal nodded in agreement and we started on our way off to talk to Tom.

 

We were walking down to Tom’s office and my mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour. Why the hell was Tom getting Arthur to go outside the walls? Was this related to what Anne was hiding about his spikes? Why did he not just ask me?

The only noise to fill the awkward silence was the clicking of our boots on the cold concrete. There was a time, not even a few days ago, where I felt more at home in Charleston than a lot of places in the past couple of years but every time Tom Mason does something that dream slips farther and farther away. 

I could feel Hal thinking off to my left, his pace just a step behind me. I turned to speak to him, just opening my mouth, when I saw the look on his face. Gone was the careless smile and easy going jokes. His eyebrows were scrunched up, his eyes were following our steps, but a thousand miles away. 

Maybe Hal was having doubts about what Tom was doing too? I understand that Tom Mason might have been a different man before the war, but he is a leader now, and he might have to make hard decisions. I am just afraid that those hard decisions may cost my life or the life of someone that I love. 

We reached Tom’s office too soon. I waited a second before opening the door, I looked at Hal and saw an uncertain expression on his face. I hoped not to match it but from what I saw in his eyes, I looked just as nervous. We both nodded and pushed through the door.   
I was surprised to walk in to see Cochise, Tom and Ben all sitting around the map table. Cochise looked confused as to why I was here, as did Tom. Cochise stepped in my direction and questioned me,

“Addison, did you have a meeting with Tom Mason?”

I shook my head and looked at Hal. 

“I am here to speak to Tom about a matter.”

Tom nodded and waved his hands at the empty chairs on the other side of the table from the three. Hal immediately went to sit down, putting his gun beside him, but I stood my ground by the door.  
When I didn’t sit down everyone looked confused except for Hal, his eyes flicked down as Tom looked at him for answers. When Tom didn’t see anything he turned to me again, standing up,

“Is something wrong?”

I nodded, 

“Why are you sending Arthur outside the walls?”

Tom ran a hand over his face and looked down at the ground,

“He was being tested on how he would do in the field.”

My eyes widened in surprise,

“And why would Arthur ever need to go into the field?”

Tom sent me a surprised looked,

“He needs to know how to protect himself, this world is not safe.”

I nodded but still couldn’t see the reasoning in his words, 

“He doesn’t need to learn to fight he’s 11.”

Tom shook his head and walked closer to me, his hands were waving, trying to make me see his point,

“Arthur has spikes, like you and Ben,”

I nodded and saw Ben stand up when his father mentioned his name,

“And he needs to learn how to use them…”

I shook my head, Tom was skirting around something. His face was drawn, his shoulders were tense. If he was using Arthur for something he better just say it outright. 

“Tom just tell me what you are hiding, I know you and Anne are up to something.”

Tom’s eyes widened and Cochise stood up looking worried,

“Addison you cannot speak to Tom Mason like that.”

I looked at Cochise with surprise, and now my own commander is taking sides with Tom. This world astounds me more and more each day. Tom rubbed his eyes again, I have a feeling Mr. President needs a couple weeks off, but don’t we all. Tom put up his hand to placate Cochise. 

“It’s alright, Addison is right, I haven’t been telling the whole truth.”

Ben stood up and walked over to me, putting him in between his father and I. I don’t know if that was for my benefit or Tom’s. 

“Dad what are you talking about?”

I could hear the waver in Ben’s voice, seems like the fighting Masons not as united as we would like to think. I looked at the ground, trying to figure out what they want with Arthur, hearing Tom’s sigh I looked up quickly,

“We didn’t take Arthur’s spikes out because we need more soldiers,”

I moved to interrupt but Tom held up his hand. Even though I don’t answer to him I guess he needs to get all of this out. 

“His spikes are a very useful asset and we don’t have many harnessed kids. We need every soldier we can get. I have been sending Arthur on missions to get him ready for real field work, the harnessed kids are the best chance we have.”

As soon as the words passed his lips I felt my blood boil. 

“How dare you.”

My voice was steely quiet and Tom looked at me in surprise. 

“How dare you take away Arthur’s chance at being a child, his chance at being normal? Do you even think for one second what it is like to actually have spikes? Did you even ask your son how he felt after waking up, how empty and confused and hurt and angry he felt? You have no idea and no right to do that.”

Tom stood up quickly, sparing a glance at Ben, who has moved out of the way looking down. 

“I have every right! I am in charge of these people, I will take every chance I will get to make sure we can win this war faster, with less death.”

We were both yelling now. Hal sat quietly at the back, watching and evaluating. My vision tunneled and all I could imagine was my little brother being turned into a killer,

“You have a duty to Charleston but you also have a duty to Arthur! He is a child, he is 11 years old. How can you ask an eleven year old to go kill someone because he was ordered too?”

Tom threw his hands up,

“No one gets to be a child in this war! What we need right now are soldiers, everyone must do their part or we will not win!”

I scoffed at his mindset,

“And what about your sons Tom? Does Hal and Ben need to be soldiers? Are they expendable, we need every man we can get right? How ‘bout Matt, he had a gun in his hand since he was nine. Will he die for the cause too?”

Tom’s face went red and I could see I hit a sore spot, but I wasn’t sorry, he needed to hear this,

“I won’t let that happen to him but he needs to fight too, we all do!”

I threw my hands up in the air,

“Tom you talk about keeping your humanity and yet you are okay with letting your son kill HUMAN BEINGS in cold blood. We may win this war but how will we live with what we did. How can you live with sending an 11 year old into battle?”

Tom stopped short in his onslaught. The air was still and no one dared move. My chest heaved up and down as I waited for his answer but he just stood there. I saw the horror in Ben’s eyes and the doubt in Hal’s. I realized I had made my decision.

“It is nice to know that we are all just pawns in your game Tom Mason. Thank you for your hospitality but Arthur and I will be going now.”

Tom looked down and I turned on my heel, listening to the clicks as I walked out of the silent room. 

 

I still could not believe what had just happened. Cochise didn’t even move to stop me, his alliance with the humans is now more important than one of his team. In fact I guess I wasn’t part of his team anymore, probably never was to begin with. The only reason they kept me around was because Famak had a soft spot for me, if he was not there they would have put me out of my misery or left me to wither away.   
I grunted and kicked a stone as I walked faster towards the outer circle. If we are going where I think we are we will need a lot of supplies.   
My eyes drifted towards a sign and an idea popped into my head. Deviating from my route I walked to the gun shop and saw Anthony sitting at the small table set up cleaning his pistol. I put on my nicest smile and started picking out guns. Anthony looked up and threw me a smile, 

“What do you need these guns for?”

I shrugged my shoulders,

“Arthur and I are going out on a scouting mission, it may take a couple of days and it’s his first long mission so I am getting extra ammo, is that alright?”

Anthony nodded and waved as I walked away quickly with the large duffel bag, 

“Tell Arthur I said hi!”

I threw my hand over my shoulder and gave him a small ‘yeah’. The smile fell right off my lips and I looked around, I need to hit a lot more stores than just guns.   
It took a couple minutes but soon I had two duffel bags filled to the brim with enough supplies for two people for at least a month. This wasn’t going to be an easy trip but we can manage. 

As I approached the Volm camp I saw ben and Hal talking with Shaq and Famak and I cursed. As soon as Ben saw me he ran up,

“Addy! I am so sorry for my father, we’ve talked about it and he doesn’t want Arthur for a soldier anymore!”

I shook my head,

“That’s not the point Ben.”

He sighed and I kept walking, pushing through the questions Famak was asking. Seeing Arthur I went up to him and whispered ‘Laundry’ and he immediately stopped talking to Matt and got up, going around our tent. Laundry was our word if anything really bad was happening and we would pack up our stuff and leave, just the two of us. If one of us said it we would leave, no questions asked. 

When we finished we both packed up all of our stuff and walked outside the tent to see Famak and Ben waiting. I shook my head and tried to push past them, keeping Arthur glued to my hip. Famak put a hand on my shoulder and I stopped angrily,

“What do you want Famak?”

Famak blinked down at me and gestured to the bags we were carrying. I shook my head and looked at Arthur,

“We are leaving Famak, we are not welcomed here anymore.”

Ben’s eyes widened,

“You are always welcome in Charleston.”

I shook my head and turned to Ben,

“Since I have been here I have been beaten, left behind, things have been decided behind my back about my family and I have been lied too.”

Ben winced at the ‘left behind’ part and I had the decency to feel a bit bad about bringing that up. His eyebrows furrowed and I saw a flash of annoyance in his eyes,

“You are running away from your problems.”

I scoffed but pulled Arthur closer to me,

“If running away means keeping my family safe then so be it.”

Famak stepped forward,

“I will gather my things.”

I shook my head,

“You have a duty to stay here with your commanding officer.”

He shook his head,

“So do you!”

I squeezed my eyes shut and willed myself not to cry,

“We all know I was never one of you. The only reason you brought me along was because you felt bad for me, I was a pretty shitty ambassador.”

Famak shook his head but went to hug me. I fell into the hug, I was going to miss this.   
I pulled away and pulled up Arthur’s hood, who was looking at me with wide eyes. Thankfully he hasn’t asked any questions yet. I pulled up my own hood and walked to the main road, with Famak and Ben beside us. 

Once we got to the outside of their borders I turned to Ben and Famak. 

“Thank you, and we’ll be safe.”

Famak nodded and put his arms over his chest and bowed. I felt tears rush to my eyes but I did the same back. Famak turned away and walked slowly to the Volm camp. I looked at Ben and he was looking downwards. 

“I am so sorry.”

I don’t exactly know what I was apologizing for but Ben nodded anyways, understanding the message. Arthur ran up to Ben suddenly and hugged him as tightly as he could,

“Thanks Batman.”

Ben let out a small laugh and hugged him back,

“Stay safe Robin.”

Arthur looked up at him and nodded with steel glinting in his eyes,

“Don’t worry I will keep both of us safe.” 

Ben smiled gratefully at Arthur, maybe there was a little warrior in him somewhere. I looked up at Ben and gave him a quick hug,

“Be safe baby spikes, and watch your back.”

Ben nodded and I turned away, grabbing Arthur’s hand. 

As we were walking away from probably the only safe place we will ever be in I felt something cold on my cheek. Looking up I saw the first snowflakes of winter fall. Just perfect. 

Looking down at Arthur I saw him nod and pull his coat closer around him. This may be difficult but we will survive, we always have.


End file.
